Jeux de dames
by Rain on your Back
Summary: La venue de deux X-Laws dans le camp d'Hao allait forcément bouleverser la vie de ses occupants. Tout le monde n'est pas content. (Mais certains le sont.) [Recueil d'os en complément de Jeux d'échecs. 002: Jeanne]
1. Kanna 001

**Jeu de dames**

 **Kanna #001: We didn't start the fires**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** La magnifique fic qu'est Rain City est-elle canon? Non? Alors Shaman King n'est pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Quel dommage. Cachez votre soulagement. XD

 **Soundtrack:** _You make me wanna die_ (The pretty Reckless)

 **Note:**

 _Soyons honnêtes, Echecs est une vieille fic que j'ai du mal à relire. Elle a des problèmes de continuité, de logique, de cohérence. Elle est aussi associée à des temps assez compliqués pour moi, que j'ai sérieusement envie d'oublier. Donc, voilà ce que je vous propose, mes chers amis (soyons honnêtes, mes chères amies)._

 _Ma solution est de publier deux fics en parallèle, qui s'appellent Jeux d'échecs et Jeux de dames. Jeux d'échecs est l'acte II d'Echecs, comme son nom l'indique. Vous pourrez y trouver la suite des aventures de cette petite Jeanne. Jeux de dames est un recueil d'one-shots et de drabbles placés dans l'univers d'Echecs, parce que cet univers est bien plus adapté pour des os du type "slice of life" que pour une vraie fic, en tout cas dans mon esprit._

..

Voilà donc Jeux de dames, le recueil de one-shots, drabbles et autres textes courts qui accompagne la fic Jeux d'échecs. La plupart des détails concernant cet UA est à lire sur mon profil ou dans Jeux d'Echecs.

Jeux de dames sera principalement l'occasion d'utiliser d'autres points de vue, contrairement à Echecs qui est principalement raconté par Jeanne, ou même de scènes "bonus" qui sont apparues dans la version anglaise (qui est, pour bien d'autres raisons, illisible elle aussi) ou que j'ai imaginées après avoir fini l'acte I.

C'est parti! On commence avec Kanna.

* * *

Tout était parti d'un simple pari. Un simple pari auquel elle n'avait même pas réfléchi sur l'instant, avec ce nouveau que tout le monde traitait avec une sorte de déférence indifférente. Cette... façon qu'avait tout le monde d'ignorer son ancienne affiliation aux X-Laws et de trembler devant lui à cause de son niveau d'énergie la hérissait violemment. Et cet énervement ne faisait que grandir à la vue de sa petite compagne. Déjà parce qu'elle était censée surveiller cette gosse idiote, à la place du vieux prêtre qui pourtant était le responsable de sa présence. Alors, parce que c'était elle, Kanna avait cherché la bagarre.

Tous les matins, le pauvre type qui en si peu de temps avait subjugué tout le camp allait sur le terrain d'entraînement; il y installait chaque fois des cibles mouvantes sur lesquelles il s'entraînait pendant plusieurs heures. Au départ, Kanna avait songé à se plaindre parce qu'il risquait de toucher les petites; mais d'une part, Marion se baladait avec une arme similaire à la main, et d'autre part les balles de Rackist s'arrêtaient toujours aux limites du terrain. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air peureuse, surtout pas. Il lui fallait donc un autre plan d'attaque.

Lors d'une confrontation avec un idiot de Britannique, quelques semaines plus tard, Kanna récupéra un pistolet. Il n'était pas aussi fin et poli que celle de Rackist, mais il lui semblait suffisamment gros et menaçant pour être efficace. Elle avait vu des hommes s'en servir: elle savait remplacer les balles dans le barillet, retirer la sécurité, appuyer sur le déclencheur. Alors elle s'était mise au travail; et un beau jour quand Rackist était arrivé près du terrain, des cibles étaient déjà installées, et Kanna, sa cigarette au bec, finissait de se préparer pour s'entraîner à tirer.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour le voir venir, mais chaque fibre de son être était attentive. Elle le sentit arriver à grands pas distraits, puis se figer à quelques pas d'elle. Elle considéra l'effort de ne pas sourire.

« Ah, t'étais là, » lui dit-elle négligemment. « Désolée, si j'avais su que tu comptais venir je n'aurai pas installé mon équipement. »

Si Rackist perçut l'effronterie de la jeune femme, il n'en montra rien. Elle sentit qu'il se redressait, qu'il prenait mesure de la bataille qui l'attendait. Mais elle fut quand même surprise quand il dit: « Je ne savais pas que tu te battais au pistolet, Bismarck. »

De l'extérieur, sa surprise ne se vit pas. Elle se contenta, en effet, de hausser les épaules, ses yeux sur les cibles. Mais intérieurement, elle s'énervait déjà. « Ca m'arrive. Faudra que tu reviennes plus tard.  
\- Nous pouvons nous entraîner côte à côte, » proposa-t-il avec douceur, s'avançant dans la zone de tir. Il était soit complètement bouché soit d'une arrogance déplacée. Kanna se tourna vers lui, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Puis elle se reprit, s'immobilisa. « Je n'aime pas m'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Reviens **plus tard**. »

Ah, il commençait à comprendre, elle le voyait dans ses grands yeux de traître. Son sourire se refroidit. « Mais je ne voudrais pas que nos jeux empêchent les autres d'utiliser le terrain toute la journée. Il serait plus efficace...  
\- M'en fous. Plus tard. »

Il allait lui falloir être malin s'il comptait la faire bouger de là. Elle offrait un challenge, et attendait qu'il reparte la queue entre les jambes. Mais Rackist s'estima visiblement à la hauteur de la tâche et s'approcha encore. « Puis-je au moins t'observer, Bismarck...? »

Elle grogna, et perdit le contrôle de la situation. « Ne me tutoies-pas, vieux débris. On a pas élevé les poules ensemble, que je sache; et non, j'ai pas envie de –

Il lui attrapa le bras. « Alors si tu ne m'autorises même pas à faire ça, je te propose un pari. »

Elle s'était pétrifiée. Puis, violemment, elle dégagea son bras de cette poigne étrangère. Un pari? Que voulait-il parier? Le temps qu'il faudrait à la jeune femme pour le dézinguer et le mettre en morceaux?

Son questionnement dût se lire sur sa figure; il sourit. « Je veux utiliser ce terrain, tu veux m'énerver et m'humilier. C'est bien inutile puisque je n'ai pas de grande inquiétude quant à ma 'dignité', mais puisque tu y tiens: mettons-nous au défi. Celui qui tire le mieux a le droit de prendre le terrain. »

Kanna fronça les sourcils. « C'est-à-dire? »

Rackist plissa les yeux, regarda les cibles qu'Ashcroft tirait à toute vitesse le long du terrain. Il allait extrêmement vite, même pour Kanna, et elle avait déjà passé l'initiation du seigneur Hao. Pas lui. Qu'espérait-il...?

« Concentrons-nous sur une cible. » Sa voix était calme. Trop. Elle attendit la suite, et il ne la déçut pas. « Si je peux mettre une balle au niveau du crâne, du cœur et de la main de cette cible-là, j'aurai gagné le droit d'utiliser ce terrain, et tu ne m'embêteras plus. »

Elle le regarda, méfiante. Avoir un tel objectif... Ashcroft allait tellement vite! « Sans utiliser ton poulet spirituel? C'est impossible. Ashcroft va bien trop vite, pour toi comme pour tout le monde. »

Rackist, avec un air suffisant, sourit, sans relever l'insulte. Qu'il était énervant! Elle mourrait d'envie de débarrasser ce visage de vioque de cette expression amusée – deux ou trois coups de poing suffiraient. « Cela signifie seulement que tu n'as pas réussi. J'essaie? » Il lui tendit la main comme pour la serrer.

Hésitation. Elle leva son bras et lui serra la pogne, les sourcils froncés. « Essaies. Tu n'y arriveras pas, j'aurai le terrain et tu feras mes corvées de la semaine. »

Le brun acquiesça, sourit. Kanna sentit son assurance patiner un peu dans ces yeux gris. Elle avait tenté de lui broyer la main (Ryô, par exemple, évitait toute occasion de ce genre, et elle aimait voir cette douleur, cette inquiétude dans les yeux des hommes qu'elle méprisait), mais il avait une poigne tout aussi ferme. Il ne pouvait pas espérer gagner, si...? Elle se jouait de lui. Elle y parvenait parfaitement, d'ailleurs, cet idiot allait faire toutes ses vaisselles... « Tout ce que tu veux, Bismarck. Allez, éloigne-toi, que je ne t'abîme pas. »

Il la tutoyait encore! La jeune femme, méfiante et nerveuse, ne dit rien. Elle s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètres, et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Rackist passa un moment à observer Ashcroft, qui trimbalait la cible de son d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, cherchant visiblement à le perdre. Rackist acquiesça, leva une main pour poser sur sa tête nue un protège-oreilles sombre. Puis l'ancien prêtre se mit en position, les deux pieds plantés dans le sol, l'arme dans l'alignement de ses épaules, la respiration tranquille. Sans suivre la cible du bras, il attendit encore, comme pour écouter une musique silencieuse –

Et il tira. Trois coups brutaux déchirèrent l'air, et la cible vola au sol. Le prêtre se redressa sans s'inquiéter d'aller vérifier, alors que Kanna appelait Ashcroft et sa proie à elle.

Quand le fantôme la rejoignit, Kanna sentit son propre cœur faire un bond. Comme il l'avait promis, ses balles avaient touché la cible aux trois endroits prévus.

Une fois la surprise passée, Kanna sentit la rage naître dans son ventre. Son visage se ferma, et ce fut raide qu'elle rejoignit Rackist, le poussa pour prendre sa place. « Ashcroft, remets-moi une cible. » Elle sortit sa propre arme de sa poche, y glissa trois cartouches. Rackist l'observait avec intérêt, et cela redoubla son énervement. « Va faire le beau ailleurs, je peux aussi bien tirer que toi, » gronda-t-elle à son attention alors qu'elle se positionnait, visant la cible nouvelle.

Immédiatement, Rackist sût qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait: elle tenait l'arme – trop lourde pour elle – d'une seule main, visait en fermant un œil et n'avait rien pour se protéger les oreilles. « Tu devrais te proté – »

Il ne put pas finir. Elle avait tiré, une seule fois, et le recul l'avait projetée en arrière, dans ses bras à lui. Comme il tenait encore son arme et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se laisse ployer si facilement, il eut du mal à la réceptionner, et les deux adultes tombèrent sur les fesses.

Il y eut un moment de blanc. Puis Rackist soupira, récupéra l'arme des mains de l'adolescente sonnée, et retira son cache-oreilles. Ashcroft lui ramena la cible, intacte, et confirma ses soupçons: cette fille n'avait jamais tiré de sa vie. « Alors, tu comprends pourquoi je m'entraîne tous les jours? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bismarck... » Il s'interrompit. La jeune fille se tenait les oreilles et le regardait d'un air paniqué, presque traqué. « Tu n'entends rien, hein, » fit-il en pointant ses oreilles pour mimer sa question. Elle secoua la tête. Sans réfléchir, le brun s'assit devant la jeune fille toujours choquée. Il sortit la Bible de sa poche, en déchira une page blanche, et se servit de l'objet comme d'un support pour écrire.

« Ce ne sera pas permanent, n'aies pas peur. C'était bête d'agir ainsi. Tu vas rentrer te reposer, et dans quelques jours il n'y paraîtra plus. » Il lui donna le papier, sur lequel il s'était appliqué à écrire en anglais et en dactylographié, gardant ses belles cursives italiennes pour un jour où il ne causerait pas à une fille à moitié sourde.

Kanna saisit le papier presque en tremblant. Et alors qu'elle lisait, il vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui, et le _gifla._ Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Kanna se releva en fulminant. Rackist, peu impressionné, la laissa s'éloigner en haussant les épaules avant de remonter lui aussi sur les pieds.

« Ça suffit, tous les deux, » souffla une voix derrière eux. Kanna était toujours presque sourde, alors Rackist attrapa son bras, la forçant à se retourner. Hao se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés. Jeanne se tenait à côté de lui – pas derrière lui, non, elle ne se cachait pas derrière son ennemi – mais elle voulait s'entraîner, et la scène l'avait suffisamment médusée pour qu'elle mette un certain temps avant de sursauter et de s'éloigner d'Hao.

« De vrais gosses, » souffla enfin le maître des lieux, mi-amusé mi-réprobateur. L'Allemande n'entendait pas, mais elle sentit bien l'état d'esprit du Japonais, et elle baissa les yeux.

« Kanna, viens ici, » ordonna-t-il ensuite. La jeune femme sembla comprendre sans avoir besoin d'entendre. S'avançant de quelques pas, elle s'agenouilla; Hao lui toucha le front, et elle sursauta. « Voilà pour tes tympans. Ne t'avises plus de faire ce genres de bêtises. »

Rackist acquiesça, sentant bien que la remontrance était pour lui aussi. Mais s'il le prit placidement, et arrangea ses réflexions pour y inscrire cette nouvelle expérience et les règles implicites qui en découlaient (il faudrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les apprendre à Jeanne), Kanna se sentit terriblement humiliée.

Si Hao le comprit, il ne le mentionna pas. « Rackist, tu me rangeras ce bazar. Il est temps pour les autres de s'entraîner aussi, en particulier notre chère princesse. » Jeanne se raidit, lui lança un regard à faire tomber un chêne; sans rien dire, elle détala comme un lapin. Le prêtre acquiesça, et l'omnyôji s'éloigna, laissant la jeune femme seule dans la poussière.


	2. Jeanne 001

**Jeu de dames**

 **Jeanne #001: La tentation du désert**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans l'univers alternatif ou SK m'appartient, dirigez vos sous vers Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Personnages:** Jeanne, Rackist, Hao, Shamash

 **Soundtrack:** Out of the fire (Digital Daggers)

 **Note:**

Scène bonus! Je l'avais écrite dans la version anglaise, mais j'avais pas mis ça dans la fic française: le passage de Jeanne dans le monde du "Tchô Senji Ryakketsu" vu que j'ai pris la version de l'anime pour ce passage là (en changeant quelques trucs, vous verrez). J'espère que c'est lisible et pas trop ésotérique (ça devrait pas l'être). _Finalement_ , c'est pas tellement du bonus, plus "scène très importante."

Je vais probablement vieillir un peu tout le monde pour Echecs, mais je préciserai tout ça dans le prochain chapitre de la fic principale.

* * *

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas décider, » avait dit Hao, et ses gens derrière lui étaient autant de faces menaçantes, pleines de dents et de crocs. Ce n'était pas un défi, probablement pas, mais Jeanne l'avait pris comme ça, parce qu'elle savait que tout le monde le prendrait comme ça, et sans hésiter elle était entrée d'un pas décidé dans le portail ouvert à même la roche.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir où elle allait. Ils avaient parlé d'une épreuve, d'un test; un test qui pouvait être mortel. Et elle y était allée comme ça, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se trouver un esprit à elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer à prendre ses marques.

Pour autant, même en s'approchant du voile, elle ne le regretta pas. Rackist était à l'intérieur; il fallait qu'elle l'en sorte. Traître ou pas, il était son seul repère dans ce monde, et elle ne le laisserait pas disparaître comme ça. Alors elle fit encore un pas en avant, et eut l'impression d'être comme électrocutée. Sa conscience court-circuita, et elle tomba dans le vide.

* * *

Elle inspira, puis expira. De son souffle naquirent des brises puissantes, des vagues gigantesques. Elle était le monde, et elle n'était rien.

Elle ne pouvait pas sentir ses pieds. Ou quoi que ce soit de son corps, en fait. Pour quelqu'un d'habitué à toujours avoir mal quelque part, c'était inquiétant, mais surtout très agréable, alors elle resta un moment-là, sans rien faire.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'était plus dans le camp. Kanna, les autres, Hao... Ils n'étaient nulle part, et Shamash non plus. Elle essaya de le chercher dans son esprit, de lui parler comme elle venait d'apprendre à le faire, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle était seule dans les couleurs, cœur et corps du monde autour d'elle.

Après un temps qui ne lui parut ni long, ni court, elle se souvint d'une chose. Elle était entrée dans le monde qu'Hao avait créé, sur les talons de Rackist. Mais rien d'autre ne lui vint. Elle ne voyait pas Rackist non plus. Elle ne le sentait nulle part. Non, elle était vraiment seule dans cet océan chatoyant. S'étirant, elle tenta de se lever.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle tomba. Pas de très haut, et elle ne se fit pas mal, même en se rattrapant sur le bord d'une corniche rocheuse, mais cela suffit à la désorienter. La pierre rouge sous ses doigts était chaude de soleil, et en-dessous d'elle s'étendait une espèce de canyon peu profond. Hébétée, elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là... Puis elle l'entendit.

C'était un bruit rocailleux, une espèce de grognement de bête sauvage. Surprise, elle se retourna pour chercher l'ennemi, et remarqua des silhouettes au fond de la gorge.

Un homme seul se tenait sur le sol. Il était entouré par ce que Jeanne comprit comme des esprits. Il était impossible que ce soient des animaux normaux. Ils étaient deux, l'un rouge, l'autre bleu; tous deux ils étaient cornus, biscornus, épais. L'un des deux était si grand qu'il aurait presque pu grimper jusqu'à la corniche où elle se tenait.

Elles attaquèrent à ce moment-là. L'homme réussit à éviter le coup du premier, et disparut de là où il se tenait pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Jeanne cligna des yeux, perplexe – avait-elle eu un moment d'absence? Mais il le refit pour éviter un nouveau coup, et elle dût se rendre à l'évidence: il bougeait tellement vite qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de bouger. Mais non, ce n'était pas un mouvement; il disparaissait et réapparaissait comme si l'espace n'avait plus de sens pour lui.

Il lui faisait face maintenant, et Jeanne remarqua qu'il ressemblait à Hao comme un faux jumeau. C'était comme si on avait laissé l'adolescent grandir jusqu'à devenir un homme... Ou plutôt qu'on avait cherché son sosie et qu'on l'avait habillé de façon similaire. Ses traits étaient un peu différents, comme brouillés. Son visage était plus... pointu, ses yeux plus petits; il avait l'air plus... noble, peut-être? Plus digne, plus calme. Elle n'était pas très sûre. C'était lui, et ce n'était pas lui.

Les deux bêtes ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'affiner ses observations. La première bondit vers l'homme. Cela sembla l'amuser, et alors que le monstre – le démon, entendit-elle souffler par celui qui n'était pas tout-à-fait Hao – s'approchait un piège se déclencha. Une étoile scintillante apparut sur le sol au moment où le démon marchait dessus, et il sembla immédiatement se figer.

Son partenaire hurla de douleur et se précipita vers celui qui était, dans ce combat, le véritable prédateur, brandissant un poing qui devait bien faire toute la hauteur du Shaman. Debout entre les deux esprits, le presqu'Hao semblait presque... petit. S'il était touché, il serait réduit en bouillie.

Mais il ne fut jamais touché. Un geste de la main créa une barrière qui le protégea du coup terrible. Instantanément, il se téléporta derrière la créature et créa un autre pentagramme scintillant, immobilisant le démon.

Presqu'Hao se redressa. Il ne semblait même pas essoufflé; il y avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage alors qu'il commençait à parler aux deux démons. Sans protester, ils passèrent sous son contrôle.

Jeanne s'agita sur le rocher. Il les avait maîtrisés si vite… Elle avait fait le bon choix en passant le portail. Elle avait besoin d'apprendre ces secrets, ce... pouvoir. Avec lui, elle pourrait tenir tête à qui elle voulait. Elle pourrait sauver Marco et il serait fier d'elle, il comprendrait pourquoi elle avait dû rester dans le camp d'Hao... elle 'devait' l'avoir. La jeune fille crispa ses poings dans sa robe. Comment...?

Puis elle se rendit compte que l'homme n'était plus en-dessous d'elle.

Elle cligna des yeux, et soudain il flottait devant elle. Autour d'eux il faisait sombre. Non, il faisait noir, comme s'ils flottaient dans le vide. Puis le noir sembla se remplir de volumes obscurs. Des murs de roche rouge les entouraient et bloquaient la lumière. Mais... il y avait une autre source de lumière, en-dessous d'eux. Elle baissa les yeux, et son souffle se bloqua. Ils se tenaient au-dessus d'un lac de lave bouillonnant; et elle se rendit compte que l'air était plus chaud qu'avant. Mais cela restait étonnamment supportable, bien plus supportable qu'il aurait dû être s'ils étaient vraiment à l'intérieur d'un volcan en activité. Quelque chose la protégeait.

Le Hao adulte se mit à rire. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Il était assis sur ses talons, juste au-dessus de la roche en fusion. La chaleur devait être impossible à cet endroit; ses cheveux et son habit auraient dû prendre feu, et lui avec. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne semblait même pas inquiet. « C'est ce que tu pourrais faire, si tu te donnais à moi, » entendit-elle. Sa voix ne semblait cependant pas sortir de sa bouche; elle était tout autour d'eux, nichée au creux de son oreille comme un murmure délicieux. Il n'avait pas la voix du Hao qu'elle connaissait, non plus. Celle-ci était plus grave, moins rieuse, plus posée; elle ressemblait presque à celle de Shamash. Jeanne secoua la tête pour essayer de s'en libérer, avant de se figer en voyant Hao se pencher pour faire couler la lave entre ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait de sable, ou d'eau inoffensive. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, petite fille. Avec ton pouvoir et mes secrets, tu seras invincible. Tu n'auras plus mal. Plus peur. Viens maintenant. Viens jusqu'ici. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »

La jeune fille tituba en avant, sans bien comprendre comment elle était capable de marcher si aisément dans les airs. Alors le volcan disparut, et une prairie couverte d'or prit sa place. Marcher devint plus simple, elle aurait presque pu courir jusqu'à lui. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et elle obéit sans hésiter. Elle sentait battre contre ses veines toute l'énergie de cet homme capable de faire danser la lave et chanter le monde. Ce pouvoir énorme était à portée de ses doigts, et elle en avait besoin. Besoin pour quoi, déjà...? Elle n'était pas sûre de se souvenir. Il se pencha vers elle et commença à murmurer des choses à son oreille, lui faisant oublier sa vague inquiétude.

Cela dura une seconde ou un an, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Quand il se redressa et s'appuya contre l'écorce noire, Jeanne ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Du furyoku crépitait autour d'elle, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était le sien ou celui de son interlocuteur. Elle savait seulement qu'il était énorme et qu'il faisait comme une grande cape chaude dans laquelle elle pouvait s'emmitoufler.

Le décor changea et elle dut se remettre sur ses pieds en hâte pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Elle se tenait sur l'extrémité d'une falaise. Hao était toujours devant elle, debout aussi, mais debout dans le vide. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, et il souriait toujours, calme, apaisant. « Viens, » murmura-t-il de nouveau. La gravité semblait en action à l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas simplement sauter en l'air sans retomber; mais elle avait pu flotter auparavant. Elle pourrait sûrement voler de nouveau s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas grave si la falaise était haute, si des rochers se dressaient en-dessous; cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour eux.

« Viens, » dit Hao, impérieusement doux.

Et Jeanne fit un pas en avant.

« Quelle grossièreté... Pour qui se prend-il, celui-là? »

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle, quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Avait-il été là tout le temps? Elle n'en avait pas eu l'impression. En fait, elle était plutôt convaincue qu'il n'y avait eu personne... si? La confusion était insupportable. Une espèce de marteau tapait dans son crâne. Ecouter l'homme en face d'elle était plus simple, bien plus simple... Une espèce de coup de jus parcourut son visage, la forçant à détourner ses yeux de l'avatar d'Hao. Instinctivement, elle se frotta les yeux, le front, les tempes. C'était comme si elle retirait un voile de son visage, ou plutôt une espèce de toile d'araignée collante et visqueuse. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau, elle put voir un homme basané, enveloppé dans une grande robe de prêtre. Ses cheveux crépus étaient noirs à leur base, mais prenaient des accents dorés en s'éloignant de la racine, comme une auréole. Et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient blancs, aveugles, et pourtant il fixait Hao.

C'était la personne qu'elle avait vu en rêve, la forme humaine de Shamash. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser dans le monde réel... Alors n'était-elle que dans un rêve?

« Sh-shamash? » Sa voix lui paraissait altérée, éloignée, comme si elle parlait à travers de l'eau. Sa bouche était remplie de mélasse épaisse, les mots sortaient difficilement.

Détournant son regard d'Hao, le prêtre eut comme un sourire dans les yeux. Sa bouche resta plissée de colère, mais ce n'était pas pour elle, loin de là. « Concentre-toi. Souviens-toi de qui tu es, d'où tu es. Pourquoi te laisses-tu avoir par cette petite comédie? Quelle vérité y cherches-tu? Tu ne vas pas au fond des choses. Tu ne comprends pas le mécanisme, tu t'arrêtes à sa surface. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je suis là pour... Pour...? » Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle regarda dans la direction du double d'Hao. Elle pouvait encore le voir du coin de l'œil, la main tendue pour la faire approcher, la faire sauter – mais lui aussi semblait loin maintenant, si loin. Elle avait mal au crâne.

« Ne le regarde pas. Ne cède pas à son appel. Ton âme mourrait, » prévint Shamash d'une voix égale. « Elle se perdrait dans la sienne pour toujours, et seule une enveloppe sortirait d'ici. Tu deviendrais la meilleure des armes d'Hao, sans conscience, sans individualité. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger – toi seule entre tous – mais il faut que tu choisisses en connaissance des conséquences. »

L'espace autour d'elle semblait vibrer au son des mots de Shamash, et Jeanne se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour bloquer l'écho. Le néant... ce chemin l'y mènerait tout droit. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à réfléchir. Plus jamais besoin de souffrir ou de faire des choix compliqués... Mais pourquoi son cœur hésitait-il? C'était affreusement... tentant. Pourquoi...?

« Tu sais pourquoi, maîtresse, » dit Shamash. « Mais songes à tout ce que tu perds si tu choisis cette voie. Tu ne pourras plus trouver d'apaisement, de satisfaction. Tu n'accéderas pas au dénouement. Aucune des personnes impliquées ne le pourra. C'est le point final, si tu y vas. »

Il avait raison, évidemment. Quelque chose comme une nausée remonta dans sa gorge. « Si je retourne dans le monde réel... j'obtiendrai tout ça, tu crois? Un dénouement... » Elle hésita. Ça ressemblait un peu au néant. Peut-être que cela lui suffirait bien.

« J'en suis sûr, » souffla Shamash. Son apparence semblait parcourue de tressautements, comme s'il était vu par une mauvaise caméra. Il faisait plus chaud tout d'un coup, non? Elle se redressa et tenta de s'éloigner de la falaise, mais la gravité semblait avoir augmenté tout d'un coup. Son âme ne voulait plus bouger; chacun de ses pas demandait une énergie folle. Le sol tremblait sous elle, et ses oreilles sifflaient, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Mais elle devait... elle devait partir...

« Viens à moi, » entendit-elle Hao dire derrière elle. Shamash grogna et envoya comme une espèce d'onde jusqu'à lui, figeant toute l'image. Le sang qui battait aux tempes de Jeanne sembla se calmer.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut sortir d'ici, » dit-il. Jeanne acquiesça. La terre était en train de s'émietter sous elle, de redevenir couleur, de redevenir énergie. Sans personne pour croire au rêve, celui-ci partait en paillettes... Elle se souvint de l'avertissement. Il arrivait que les gens ne s'en sortent pas. Il arrivait que les gens se perdent, ici, et elle avait failli se perdre.

« Comment fait-on? » Il n'y avait pas de porte, pas de coin de l'image qu'elle pourrait déchirer. Hao était toujours là, la main tendue vers elle. Seuls ses yeux semblaient vivants; ils la suivaient, la demandaient encore.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire dans la prairie. Les mots étaient tombés dans son oreille comme des notes magnifiques, mais elles étaient ensuite tombées dans le néant, et il n'en restait rien. L'idée lui fit paniquer.

« Shamash, » dit-elle à haute voix, « Shamash, je ne me souviens pas. Je l'ai vu faire, je sais - mais je ne sais plus! » Elle revoyait le Shaman louvoyant entre les deux démons, disparaissant et réapparaissant comme si les lois qui gouvernaient le monde n'avaient plus de sens. C'était sûrement le moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais lui avait-il seulement dit comment faire? Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. « Du calme, » fit le prêtre derrière elle. « Ce qu'il t'a dit, tu t'en souviendras en temps et en heure. Aujourd'hui, je peux te ramener si tu me le demandes. Songe à l'endroit où tu veux aller, fais-en un tableau dans ton esprit, et appelle-moi, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Par leur lien, il envoyait des images aussi, d'elle soudain dans le désert, la neige, le trottoir d'une ville. Il suffisait de s'imaginer là-bas. Jeanne avait l'impression de comprendre, sans bien avoir compris. Sans se décourager, elle se concentra sur l'extérieur. « Plus précis. » Son lit en toile, dans la tente d'Hao. La lumière orangée qui enveloppait tout et saturait tout. Les duvets qui bruissaient d'une façon si agréable. Ses affaires pliées soigneusement dans son coffre. Puis elle leva la main, et Shamash vient s'y nicher, lui donnant l'impression d'un filet d'eau qui courait le long de son bras.

Alors le monde autour d'elle disparut, et elle se retrouva assise sur le coffre qu'il lui servait de valise. Comme elle n'avait pas imaginé 'tomber' de cette façon, elle glissa et faillit se faire mal.

Une espèce de vivat s'éleva au-dehors. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle: la chambre était vide, et la porte fermée. Ils étaient donc en train d'applaudir à quelque chose d'autre. Se redressant, la jeune fille s'assura qu'elle était entière. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'Hao avait pu lui dire dans la prairie; mais Shamash n'avait pas été inquiet, alors elle décida de ne pas s'inquiéter non plus. Poussant le pan de tissu, elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors... et sursauta en arrivant nez-à-nez – ou plutôt nez-à-torse – avec Hao. 'Son' Hao, celui qui n'était pas encore adulte, celui qui souriait et dont la voix flûtée annonçait sa moquerie. Le revoir si tôt après renforçait son impression de l'avoir regardé dans un miroir déformant. Celui qu'elle avait vu... était-ce son 'vrai' visage? Est-ce que son âme correspondait à cette forme-là, en vrai?

Hao la regarda de haut en bas, puis sourit. « Tu as perdu ta langue, princesse? Ou quelque chose d'autre? »

L'albinos revint au présent. « N-non. Je n'ai rien perdu. Je veux juste sortir, mais vous me barrez le passage, » indiqua-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans le ventre du Shaman de feu. Il était chaud, tangible, humain. Au moins en apparence. Bon. Au moins elle était vraiment sortie du monde des illusions.

Hao ricana et s'effaça avec une révérence moqueuse. « Je m'en voudrais. Rackist vient de sortir aussi, il a l'air entier... Rassurée? Je t'avais dit que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. »

Jeanne leva un sourcil sceptique, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était déjà pas sûre d'être elle-même intacte, alors le croire sur parole pour Rackist... Hao ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Il devrait rester de la soupe, si tu te dépêches. »

C'était une façon comme une autre de la congédier, et Jeanne ne s'y trompa pas. Sans plus le regarder, elle sortit de la tente.

Hao la regarda rejoindre les autres, les yeux plissés. Elle était ressortie, c'était bien. Sans aide, encore mieux. Cette jeune fille-là était bien partie pour devenir dangereuse. Baissant les yeux, le brun vérifia sur le petit outil shamanique que Yamada lui avait bricolé. Elle scintillait désormais à deux cent cinquante mille points d'énergie. Oh oui, elle pouvait devenir dangereuse.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas inquiet.

'Shamash' lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'emmener là où elle voulait aller. Et elle avait seulement pensé à ce lit dans leur tente, sans se poser de questions. Sans lui demander de retourner chez les X-Laws. Sans même se demander, à elle-même, comment son esprit aurait pu la suivre dans une épreuve qui n'était destinée qu'à elle et à Rackist. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas prêts de se comprendre, et pourtant même maintenant...

Non, il n'était pas inquiet.


	3. Jeanne 002

**Jeu de dames**

 **Jeanne #002: Iron Maiden Forever**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans l'univers alternatif où SK m'appartient, dirigez vos sous vers Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Personnages:** Jeanne, Hao

 **Soundtrack:** The Phoenix (Fall Out Boy)

 **Note:**

J'ai updaté le résumé en premier chapitre pour mettre en place une espèce de sommaire pour qu'on s'y retrouve mieux. Cette scène-là se place au Japon, avant les événements de la fin de la première partie d'Echecs (avant les événements Komeri et Lyanne en tout cas).

Ce truc est bien plus shippesque que la fic principale pour le moment, ceybo. Mais c'est comme le moment du TSR, ç'aura de l'importance plus tard.

J'essaie de creuser un peu l'histoire du combat des volontés et du fait que la peur est synonyme de défaite dans le manga, ce avec quoi je suis pas philosophiquement d'accord. Je sais pas encore tout à fait ce que ça donne, mais je vais essayer d'expliquer comment je le comprends.

* * *

 _i will change you like a remix, and i'll raise you, like a phoenix_

* * *

Mathilda creusa encore la courbe de son dos jusqu'à ce que son pied nu atteigne les mains d'Opachô. Le petit enfant tenait le chapeau de Rackist, qu'il avait courageusement capturé lors d'une sieste du prêtre. Mathilda, toujours en équilibre sur les paumes de ses mains, pencha le bassin et remonta sa jambe pour poser le chapeau sur sa tête. Ledit chapeau ne tomba pas, ne glissa pas; on eût dit qu'elle l'avait mis avec les mains. Satisfaite, l'acrobate fit basculer ses jambes vers l'arrière et se releva normalement avant de saluer.

Opachô l'applaudit copieusement, ainsi que Marion par l'intermédiaire de Chuck; Jeanne finit par en faire autant. Quels que soient ses sentiments à propos du vieil homme, l'exploit était drôle.

« Un vrai petit singe, » grogna Kanna, en faisant mine de réprouver. Elle était bien obligée. Le soupçon tomberait inévitablement sur elle si l'Italien se plaignait, vu leur relation toujours très loin du beau fixe. Mais, justement parce que leur relation était loin du beau fixe, l'image l'amusait beaucoup, et elle n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour arrêter les pitreries de la rousse.

« Pas d'applaudissements, s'il vous plaît, je suis loin d'avoir fini, » riait Mathilda, tout en saluant de plus belle. « Pour mon second tour, je vais...  
\- Tu vas? »

En reculant, Mathilda était rentrée dans quelqu'un. En se retournant, elle reconnut Hao, et eut la décence de rougir, ce qui sur sa peau d'Écossaise était toujours dramatique. Elle fit une tentative de sourire. Hao lui répondit, avec un peu plus de dents.

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas. »

C'était difficile de nier quand le quelque chose était perché sur sa tête.

« Tu en as de la chance, la propriété n'a aucun sens pour moi. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, c'est bien, » continua-t-il comme si de rien était, en venant s'asseoir entre Kanna et Jeanne. Opachô, qui s'était dressé sur ses pieds en voyant arriver son cher maître, se précipita à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre avant de grimper entre Jeanne et lui.

Celle-ci, comme par automatisme, se leva. Hao ne la retint pas.

« Oh, toi aussi tu veux montrer tes nouveaux talents, princesse? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et se retourna, sans bien savoir quoi répondre. Il voulait... qu'elle imite Mathilda? Elle se sentait piégée soudain. Il... avait prévu le coup! Elle en était sûre! "... Non, » fit-elle, sans avoir trouvé de répartie intelligente.

« Quel dommage, » répondit Hao, angélique. « Je suis sûr que Mathilda a besoin de se reposer un peu. »

La rousse regarda l'un, puis l'autre, et décida sagement de ne pas s'en mêler. Marion était absorbée par un accroc de Chuck. Kanna jouait avec son briquet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de demander? » Jeanne ne se sentait pas la patience de le laisser mener la barque.

Hao, innocemment, ouvrit les mains, comme pour se défendre. « Mais rien, mais rien. Je me demandais simplement si tu avais appris quoi que ce soit de nouveau ses derniers temps. »

Mathilda s'était approchée de Marion discrètement. Opachô, qui avait pourtant les yeux rivés sur Hao, comprit que son trésor si durement acquis (un Rackist ronflant était un Rackist terrifiant pour un enfant de trois ans) allait s'en aller. En hâte, il sauta sur le sol et les suivit à quatre pattes. Kanna sortit une cigarette, ce qui était toujours une bonne excuse. Tout cela n'avait pas pu prendre plus d'une minute.

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé...

« Je suis plus rapide qu'avant, » commença-t-elle sans ciller. La tentation de rajouter 'un peu,' 'je pense,' elle l'arrêtait juste au bord de ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle s'impose. « J'ai augmenté mon furyoku. Et je sais me battre maintenant. »

Cette dernière phrase le fit sourire, mais Jeanne tint bon. Il voulait la provoquer? Est-ce qu'elle, elle lui demandait s'il avait progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus?

« Et c'est tout? »

Il aurait mérité une baffe. Voyant qu'elle semblait arriver au bout de sa patience, Hao ricana franchement et se mit debout sur le muret. « Ecoute, je suis de bonne humeur. »

Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'était quand il était de mauvaise humeur... Jeanne se renfrogna et ravala la phrase qui lui brûlait la langue. Elle l'avait déjà vu de mauvaise humeur, et c'était tout de même pire. Juste un peu, mais tout de même.

« Du coup, » reprit Hao, « je me disais qu'on pouvait essayer quelque chose. »

Jeanne le considéra, vaguement inquiétée. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Toujours paré de son sourire innocent, Hao lui tendit la main, l'invitant à grimper sur le muret. Avec une grimace dubitative, Jeanne la saisit et se hissa près de lui. Ce n'était pas bien large, et elle se trouvait un peu près du grand échalas ricanant au-dessus d'elle. Hao lui sourit. Il avait vraiment un sourire à dents ce jour-là.

Puis il recula dans le vide. Il ne tomba pas dans le vide; il se contenta d'y reculer. Jeanne n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur avant de remarquer qu'il flottait. Spirit of Fire ne le tenait pas; il ne semblait même pas être dans les alentours. Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

« Surprise? » Il y avait un accent moqueur dans sa voix, elle le sentait; et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Retenant son souffle, la jeune fille força son visage à se détendre, redevenir neutre. Non, elle n'était pas surprise, bien sûr que non. « Qu'est-ce je suis censée faire? » Sa voix était presque calme. Presque neutre. « Applaudir à votre tour? »

Hao ne se départit pas de son sourire. Croisant les bras, il indiqua le vide devant elle. « Essaie de suivre, princesse. Mon tour, comme tu dis, tu ne sais pas comment je l'exécute. Même si tu le savais, tu ne pourrais pas le reproduire – nos médiums sont différents, notre shamanisme aussi. Mais l'exercice que je te donne, c'est d'essayer de m'imiter. »

L'exercice. Il ne demandait pas, le monsieur, il exigeait.

En même temps, s'il était sérieux, elle devait profiter de l'occasion. Passer à côté d'une nouvelle technique n'était pas bien malin, et elle voulait devenir un peu maline.

« Arrêtez de ricaner, » lança-t-elle au brun, que le pli de ses joues trahissait. Comment était-elle censée léviter? Médium, il avait parlé de médium. Pas d'esprit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une capacité de Shamash, du coup. Il savait léviter, pourtant. Et elle avait déjà vu Rackist et Marco voler avec leurs Archanges. Mais même en Fusion Hyoi, elle ne se mettait pas à léviter. Et elle espérait éviter de soudain devenir aveugle à un demi-mètre du sol, merci bien.

« Je ne cherche pas à te piéger, » continua le grand brun. « Si je te dis de chercher, c'est qu'il y a une solution. »

Evidemment. Une solution. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, réfléchit plus avant. Son médium, c'était le fer. Le métal. Même si elle utilisait surtout son collier, elle avait déjà su se servir d'autres choses en cas d'urgence…

Hao patientait, les yeux sur le ciel. Tant qu'il avait ses étoiles, lui...

Il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant qu'elle trouve, alors il fallait qu'elle résolve le problème. Pour ça, il fallait trouver un point de départ. Quelles étaient ses ressources? Ça pouvait servir de point de départ, ça. Elle avait Shamash. Elle avait le métal de son pendentif, et celui de ses chaussures. Était-ce là tout?

Non, décida-t-elle. Il y avait l'environnement, aussi. Et lui, même si elle avait ses doutes quant à l'appréciation d'Hao pour toute méthode qui consisterait à lui monter sur les épaules (déjà, sa propre appréciation, face à cette idée, était en train de faire ses bagages pour prendre le premier train).

Ça, c'était la panique qui montait. Fermement, Jeanne se raccrocha au problème. Elle connaissait Shamash, elle connaissait ses médiums. Peut-être pouvait-elle fondre ses anneaux en une espèce de marchepied? Mais cela ne compterait pas comme de la lévitation. Alors... il fallait chercher dans l'environnement.

Quelque chose dans le regard d'Hao la décida, et elle posa ses yeux sur le sol. Avec précaution, Jeanne sauta du muret et se pencha vers le sol poussiéreux. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il lui semblait bien que le sol pouvait renfermer des métaux. D'une main, Jeanne fit chanter ses anneaux en réfléchissant. Elle pouvait les repérer sans les voir, eux, simplement en projetant Shamash dans leur direction. S'il y avait du métal sous la terre, elle pouvait probablement le sentir de la même façon...

Fermant les yeux, Jeanne lança Shamash dans les profondeurs. Sous terre, ils étaient aveugles, et insensibles, et c'était violemment désagréable. Mais quelque chose... Quelque chose les attirait plus profondément. Et bientôt, Shamash touchait quelque chose qui fit chanter l'esprit de sa Shamane comme ses anneaux. Du métal. Il y avait toute une réserve de fer, loin en bas. Pouvait-elle utiliser tout ça? Et comment?

Rouvrant les yeux, la Shamane fit tourner ses méninges. Comment utiliser du métal pour 'voler'? Des ailes seraient trop lourdes, et lui n'en avait pas besoin. Tout ce qui contournerait le problème ne ferait qu'énerver son professeur du jour.

Shamash attira son attention d'un vrombissement discret, puis fit éclore une image dans sa tête. Un gadget, une peluche que Marion avait pillée pour rembourrer Chuck. Cette peluche, dont la forme était indistincte, avait quatre pattes, et dans chacune il y avait quelque chose de lourd. Dès qu'on l'approchait de bouts de métal, deux pattes s'y collaient, et deux, malgré tous les efforts qu'on pouvait faire, refusaient de s'en approcher. Zen s'en était servi pour leur apprendre les aimants. Il y avait des aimants faibles et d'autres plus forts, ça se mesurait, ça se _contrôlait_... Si elle mesurait correctement, peut-être pouvait-elle s'en servir.

Inspiration. Shamash se fondit dans les trésors enfouis. Jeanne se releva et écarta un peu les pieds, espérant prendre une position à peu près stable. Au début, rien ne se passa; elle ne savait même pas si quelque chose pouvait se passer. Comment faire pour activer cette possibilité du métal? Était-ce même possible ou avait-elle simplement mal compris l'explication de Zen?

Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers Hao. Il semblait sourire. « Alors, tu as trouvé? »

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre. « ... Je crois, » finit-elle par dire, s'attirant un regard mauvais. Il ne l'aiderait pas, alors. Mais le sourire quand elle l'avait regardé d'abord... Elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne piste.

Peut-être qu'il fallait simplement arrêter de réfléchir. Elle avait une idée. Shamash saurait la réaliser. Visualisant l'endroit où elle voulait arriver, Jeanne ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, et imagina que ses chaussures quittaient le sol, qu'elle flottait jusqu'au niveau d'Hao. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux.

Surprise de se voir flotter au-dessus du sol, la Shamane perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur ses genoux avec un cri étouffé, les écorchant salement. « Aïe...  
\- C'est dommage, tu étais bien partie, » ricana Hao, qui s'asseyait dans les airs.

« C'est pas drôle, » grogna Jeanne en se redressant. Ignorant la douleur qui lui montait de ses plaies, elle s'assit sur le muret pour retirer les cailloux et nettoyer au mieux avant de se soigner. « J'ai résolu votre problème. Je peux m'en aller maintenant? »

Hao leva un sourcil. « Tu as l'impression de maîtriser la technique? Je compte encore trois cailloux qui disent que non. »

Avec un soupir, Jeanne retira les trois derniers cailloux. Il fallait s'y remettre... D'un geste, elle se hissa sur le muret. Reprit sa concentration, s'imagina de nouveau qu'elle avait un grand chemin devant elle, et fit un pas en avant.

Son pied hésita, commença à tomber, s'accrocha sur un appui invisible alors qu'elle avançait l'autre jambe. Elle vacilla un instant, se tendit, et trouva une espèce d'équilibre, juste en face d'Hao. Comme il s'était assis, elle était même plus haute que lui, ce qui la remplit d'une fierté probablement déplacée. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en vouloir, même s'il la regardait d'un air qui disait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

Frappant dans ses mains, Hao souffla. « Bien! Explique-moi, maintenant. Comment t'y prends-tu? »

Jeanne, décontenancée, croisa les bras. Il était trop souriant. Il n'aurait pas dû être si content qu'elle comprenne si vite le truc. « Hm... Le fer peut être utilisé pour faire des aimants, qui se repoussent ou s'attirent. Donc je me sers de Shamash pour transformer le métal dans le sol... Et mes chaussures servent de second pôle, repoussé par la base stable sous terre. Vu que c'est enfermé dans la pierre et la terre, je suis à peu près sûre que ça ne va pas bouger... » Elle s'expliquait d'une voix concentrée, trouvant refuge dans le maintien métallique de l'Iron Maiden.

Hao sourit plus largement et sauta sur ses pieds, tout près d'elle. Et voilà, il était de nouveau plus grand qu'elle. Et bien trop près. Surprise, elle recula un peu, parvenant de justesse à garder son équilibre. « Q-quoi?  
\- Tu as trouvé une solution, » souffla-t-il, angélique. « Mais la leçon ne s'arrête pas là. Résiste, » ordonna-t-il, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le sol. Immédiatement, l'équilibre qu'avait trouvé Jeanne se dissipa, et elle commença à redescendre. Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus des cailloux.

« Remonte, » fut le nouvel ordre qui parvint à ses oreilles. La voix d'Hao faisait sentir toute son impatience, et quelque chose que Jeanne prit pour de l'ennui. Avec une grimace, elle reprit son équilibre. Ce n'était pas elle qui se faisait léviter en cet instant, c'était lui; de simple exercice, l'événement s'était transformé en combat. Un combat qu'elle ne comptait pas perdre. Jeanne releva les yeux et fixa Hao. La suffisance, le rire qui dansait dans ses yeux affermit sa détermination. Elle allait le battre.

Respirant profondément, elle se reconcentra sur Shamash et commença à remonter – avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Quelque chose semblait la bloquer et saper son équilibre, grignoter son énergie. Lui.

Jeanne sentit rapidement son souffle s'épuiser. Son front lui semblait chaud, mouillé; elle n'arrivait pas à continuer de fixer son regard. « A-arrêtez, » grogna-t-elle, à bout de forces. « C-c'est vous qui...  
\- Evidemment. » Hao haussa les épaules. « Ceci est une version minimale du Shaman Fight. Un combat de volontés. Si tu n'arrives pas à me résister, ça ne sert à rien que tu continues. Résiste. »

Jeanne serra les poings et poussa plus fort. Son équilibre reprit un peu de force, et elle monta un peu; mais bientôt elle redescendait. « A-arrêtez...  
\- Pas envie. Réfléchis, Jeanne. Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est que...? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le goût du sang l'avait toujours aidée à se concentrer.

« En fait, tu as deux problèmes. Le premier, c'est que tu cherches à me résister en me disant non, au lieu de dire oui à ta technique. Le second, c'est que tu m'as raconté ce que tu fais. Tu te bats donc contre ma certitude que ton explication n'est rien que du vent. »

Jeanne se sentit rougir. « M-mais vous m'avez demandé de...  
\- Et tu m'as donné une réponse. Sans même réfléchir. »

Jeanne combattit l'envie de lui donner autre chose, avec un peu plus de punch. Qu'était-elle censée saisir? Se battre contre une 'certitude...' Sa stratégie avait marché parce qu'elle y croyait, au moins un peu. Se pouvait-il que cette croyance soit amoindrie par celle d'un autre? Un combat de volontés... C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Après un silence, elle demanda: « Comment ça marche? »

Elle n'avait pas précisé, mais Hao sembla tout de suite comprendre. « La logique... C'est une chose très intéressante, ça. Totalement inutile pour nous, la plupart du temps, mais tout de même. Les gens veulent te faire croire qu'ils sont forts, et que tu devrais avoir peur d'eux. C'est bien le rôle de l'Iron Maiden, non? » Il ignora son regard furieux, et prit une voix de fausset, qui aurait pu par un jour d'enfer glacé vaguement ressembler à celle de Marco. « D'être un symbole. Une figure de proue. Craignez nous, les X-Laws, parce que voilà ce que nous sommes prêts à faire, voilà jusqu'où nous sommes prêts à aller pour atteindre notre but. »

Jeanne ne se permit pas un frémissement. Ne pas réagir, surtout ne pas réagir. Il fallait contrattaquer. « Et vous, jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller? »

Hao répondit d'un rire franc. « Toi – mais je pense que c'est un cadeau de notre cher enfant de cœur – tu l'as dit et montré assez clairement. C'est courageux, j'imagine, mais ce n'est pas intelligent. Tu m'as déjà dit ce qu'il faut pour te vaincre. Tant que tu t'en sauras pas autant sur moi, j'ai l'avantage, et je compte le garder. »

Jeanne l'écoutait toujours. Elle l'écoutait toujours, et savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir un peu insultée – ou mystifiée, en tout cas – mais quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention. Une intuition de Shamash, peut-être.

Il était concentré sur sa technique à elle. Elle l'avait été aussi, et ça n'avait rien donné. Elle ne maîtrisait pas son médium, certes. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle tout de même le déstabiliser... La jeune fille modifia discrètement l'Over-Soul qui la maintenait en l'air. Depuis que l'omnyôji s'était mis à expliquer, il avait cessé son 'attaque,' et elle resta en l'air, soutenue uniquement par Hao.

« Donc ce que vous dites, c'est qu'il faut vous désobéir, » fit-elle complaisamment, contenant son excitation.

Il la regardait avec un drôle d'air. « Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il faut que tu aies un peu plus de jugeote. Et que tu admettes que tu ne pourras pas me battre. »

Son sourire suffisant décida Jeanne. Le fer enfoui dans la terre se précipita soudain vers la surface, et le sol violenté se souleva sous Hao. Visiblement, quoi qu'il ait deviné, il n'avait pas deviné _ça_ , et lui aussi perdit son équilibre. Jeanne sentit qu'elle aussi était lâchée, mais réussit à reprendre sa technique et reculer jusqu'au muret.

Hao, lui, semblait destiné à tomber les fesses la première dans les gravats. A la place... Les yeux de Jeanne eurent du mal à comprendre ce qui se passa à la place. Les gravats semblèrent fondre et redevenir sol ferme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quant à Hao, il se rattrapa d'une pirouette, atterrissant sur ses pieds.

Un instant, l'un et l'autre restèrent interdits. Jeanne avait instinctivement gardé ses Over-Souls actifs, mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement, que ce soit pour attaquer ou pour fuir.

Puis Hao lui sourit. Après un instant d'incertitude, Jeanne se permit de lui rendre la pareille, sans les dents et sans le feu.

« Décidément, Iron Maiden, tu ne sais pas écouter. »

Jeanne haussa les épaules, sur la défensive. Il ne l'appelait pas comme ça d'habitude. Il ne la regardait pas comme ça d'habitude. « Vous m'avez posé un problème. J'ai trouvé une solution.  
\- C'est vrai. » Il avait vraiment l'air bizarre. Presque fier. C'était assez étrange, et assez inquiétant. Jeanne penchait la tête pour le regarder et finit par suivre son regard jusqu'au muret. Comptait-il lui faire un sale coup pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce? Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre pour s'en assurer.

« Maintenant que j'ai fini l'exercice, je peux m'en aller? »

Hao s'inclina. « Loin de moi l'idée de te retenir, surtout qu'il me semble que tu es censée faire à manger ce soir. »

Jeanne grimaça. Avec un peu de chance, Turbein voudrait bien échanger si elle faisait la lessive...

« J'ai hâte, » se réjouit le Japonais, sans bouger d'un cil.

Jeanne pressentit pourtant qu'elle était congédiée, et ne demanda pas son reste. En se dirigeant vers sa tente pour se reposer un peu, la Shamane sentit comme un frisson la parcourir. Hao était vraiment bizarre, elle en obtenait là une nouvelle confirmation. Il parvenait tout à la fois à lui faire peur, à la rendre jalouse, à la frustrer... et à lui donner l'impression d'avoir progressé, d'avoir fait quelque chose dont elle pouvait plutôt être fière. Un instant, un court instant, elle l'avait surpris.

En fin de compte, elle pouvait encore prétendre au titre d'Iron Maiden.


	4. Achille 001

**Jeu de dames**

 **Achille #001: A green heart in a green shade**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans l'univers alternatif où SK m'appartient, dirigez vos sous vers Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Personnages:** Achille... et d'autres, mais chut

 **Soundtrack:** Me and Mine (The brothers bright)

 **Note:** Accompagnement du chapitre 7 de Jeu d'Echecs. Ce qui arrive à Achille une fois dans la rivière!

... Je réussis à mélanger Marvell et Shakes' dans le titre, c'est beau, on sent qu'il est tard xd

 _I will burn your kingdom down, if you try to conquer me and mine..._

* * *

Nager n'avait jamais été le fort d'Achille. Cependant il avait appris, comme tous les autres enfants du groupe d'Hao. Il savait nager.

Dans un lac pas trop profond et sans courant, il savait nager.

Achille n'aimait pas non plus les endroits sombres ou étroits. Il pouvait les supporter, à petite dose, sur de courtes distances.

Mais nager sans un tunnel souterrain était une autre paire de manches.

Dans la caverne du village Pache, il ne s'était pas senti trop mal. Le plafond était trop haut pour être aperçu, et ils avaient beaucoup d'espace à couvrir. Mais là... Siegfried lui envoyait constamment une sorte de carte de leurs environs immédiats. Même s'il ne voyait ou ne touchait pas directement les parois, il les sentait, et il sentait aussi l'irrésistible attraction de la surface, qui poussait son corps vers le haut. Sils n'atteignaient pas vite l'autre bout, il ne tiendrait pas... il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre : il ne sentait absolument pas les gens derrière lui tirer sur la corde. En fait, il ne sentait même plus la corde...

Soudain une vague l'avala et l'envoya vers l'avant. Il s'attendait à heurter douloureusement le haut du tunnel; à la place, il roula sur une plage de sable blanc. Trop surpris pour réagir, le Grec fut heurté par une seconde vague qui l'atteignit en plein visage. Le sel rentra dans sa bouche, ses yeux, son nez : il se redressant immédiatement, toussant et crachotant.

Une fois qu'il put se nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Achille regarda ses alentours.

Il était assis sur une longue plage grisâtre. La lumière indiquait une aube naissante, et dessinait sur cette plage de nombreux restes de campements. Mais il ne s'agissait pas du même genre de campements que celui d'Hao. Tout semblait fait en bois et en peaux. Et tout semblait vieux, si vieux...

Sans bien réfléchir, Achille se releva. Ses vêtements semblaient avoir séchés. Incertain, il marcha au gré des ruines, décidant à l'aveuglette qu'elle direction suivre.

Et bientôt, il les vit.

Il ne s'agissait plus de campements. Un mur d'enceinte se dressait devant lui, lourd, solide. Mais la porte de bois avait brûlé, et en se glissant dessous il vit que c'était aussi le cas de la plupart des maisons du village. Des restes de murs de pierre, à moitié écroulés, se dressaient vers le ciel en menaçant de s'écrouler. Et l'air... l'air sentait la fumée. Achille avait suffisamment côtoyé Hao pour savoir que ce genre de fumée n'était pas simplement celle d'un feu de bois.

Au détour d'une rue, il découvrit un brasier encore vif. Les flammes étaient basses, comme fatiguées. Et allongée près des flammes, sans connaissance, il y avait Nyôrai.

Même s'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, Achille sentit tout de même son estomac faire un bond. S'agenouillant près d'elle, le brun tenta de la secouer, de vérifier son pouls. Mais dès qu'il la toucha, la jeune fille tomba en poussière.

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. La petite partie d'Achille encore en fonctionnement le savait, mais c'était difficile de ne pas paniquer. Respirant difficilement, le Grec se releva et continua. Les corps se multipliaient. Dans un coin, il reconnut les cheveux de Marion. Une autre silhouette avachie dans une fontaine se révéla être Mohammed. Au bout d'un moment, Achille décida de ne plus les regarder. Ce n'était pas réel. Il ne fallait pas...

Devant lui, une autre silhouette l'attendait, allongée en travers d'une volée de marche.

« Jeanne ! » Cette fois ci, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il courut à elle.

En posant le pied sur la première marche, il la sentit s'effondrer sous son poids. Perdant l'équilibre, Achille se vit tomber... tomber...

Il y eut comme une volée de plumes, un océan blanc qui s'empara de lui, l'emmitoufla si bien que c'était bientôt un drap dans lequel il tomba avant de rouler sur un sol froid. Le tissu blanc se plaquait sur sa bouche, se tordait autour de ses hanches, de ses poignets en risquant de le brûler. A grand-peine, Achille s'extirpa de la prison blanche, et se releva pour faire face à un mur craquelé.

Il se tenait dans le coin d'une pièce stérile, entrecoupée d'un autre rideau blanc. Rien ne l'interpellait dans le carrelage de blanc et de bleu, sinon que les lignes étaient étranges, comme faussées, comme nauséeuses. Lentement, le brun se dirigea vers le rideau, et l'écarta. Ce qu'il vit le fit piler.

Deux lits. Deux petits lits jumeaux, avec la même couverture bleu pâle pliée en carré. Deux lits, mais un seul survivant, Achille le savait.

Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, ni pourquoi ces lits éveillaient en lui une telle angoisse, mais il savait qu'une seule personne quittait cette pièce, que malgré le lien sous-entendu par les lits l'un à côté de l'autre il n'y avait ici que froideur et danger. Sans demander son reste, Achille traversa la pièce et sortit dans un grand couloir.

Et toujours ce sentiment de devoir avancer, de devoir arriver au bout... Au bout de quoi? Du couloir? Secouant la tête, Achille s'arrêta un instant, s'appuya contre le mur. Peut-être qu'il devait arrêter d'écouter ce sentiment.

Peut-être qu'il fallait s'arrêter maintenant, fermer les yeux, attendre d'y voir plus clair. Les ténèbres s'enroulaient autour de lui, se pressaient contre ses paupières lourdes. Il voyait encore les lignes du carrelage, mais elles étaient si loin, si floues déjà... Elles se réorganisaient maintenant, devenaient brisées et acérées.

Achille manqua alors perdre l'équilibre. Il n'était plus au même endroit du couloir. Le sol encore solide sous ses pieds s'effritait devant lui, et laissait place au vide. Toute une partie du mur avait été déchirée, avec une partie du sol. Un vent léger s'engouffrait par l'ouverture. Achille s'approcha du trou et risqua un regard vers l'extérieur.

Il laissa presque échapper un cri. Le trou s'ouvrait sur une pente raide. Il ne pouvait même pas voir le fond de la vallée; en relevant les yeux, il remarqua une autre falaise, tombant elle aussi vers le même fond brouillé par les nuages.

Avalant sa salive, Achille regarda en arrière. La fin du couloir était plongée dans l'ombre, et inaccessible. Il n'y avait plus de chemin. A part...

Il regarda de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Une espèce de rebord en pierre sortait du mur vers l'extérieur, et filait le long de la paroi jusqu'au coin du bâtiment. S'il voulait continuer d'avancer, il pouvait... Rassemblant son courage, le brun s'agrippa à la paroi et posa un pied sur le rebord avant de se balancer vers l'extérieur. Malgré le vent, il parvint à s'appuyer contre la paroi, la respiration hachée. Pris d'inspiration, il ferma presque les yeux. S'il ne regardait pas le vide, il pouvait imaginer qu'il était simplement à quelques centimètres du sol. Aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Juste à ce moment, son pied glissa. Le cœur d'Achille sembla s'arrêter, et il se vit partir en avant, glisser, heurter le rebord et tomber dans le vide...

Puis une main l'agrippa au collet, et le remit sur ses pieds avant de le relâcher. Tremblant, le brun rouvrit les yeux.

Quelque chose comme une main se posa sur son épaule. Sans oser se retourner, Achille tourna la tête – et dût refermer les yeux devant une lumière aveuglante. Lentement, il se permit de les rouvrir. La lumière s'était affaiblie, comme calmée. A la place, il pouvait voir le vague contour d'un garçon. Il était plus petit que lui, et les détails du visage se perdaient dans la lumière. Ce qui ne se perdait pas, par contre, c'était la main offerte, tendue vers lui.

Achille hésita. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir le faire sauter, si?

 _« Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder, »_ souffla le garçon. Il parlait en Grec, d'une voix rieuse, chantante. _« Je vais t'aider. »_

Le brun regarda de nouveau le vide. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de partir en courant, de refuser. Pourtant il prit la main tendue, et ferma les yeux.

Le garçon ne le tira pas en avant. Au contraire, il l'aida à avancer sur le rebord. La respiration d'Achille se calma. C'était comme tenir la main d'un soleil: la chaleur irradiait dans son bras et le reste de son corps. Il se sentait plus calme, plus assuré. Au contact du garçon de lumière, il sentait sa conscience s'élargir, quitter les parois étriquées de son corps maigrelet, toucher les arbres, la gorge en elle-même. Toutes les plantes qui poussaient là étaient connectées les unes aux autres, et à lui aussi, maintenant. En tendant l'oreille, le Grec pouvait même les entendre se parler, s'échanger contes et mélopées en silence. La pierre était ce qui les reliait, ce qui les soutenait. Elle aussi jouait de sa voix, produisait des notes au-delà du sensible. Comment garder la moindre peur dans ce monde? Personne n'était seul. Tout était relié...

La corniche n'était plus si impressionnante; et bientôt elle s'élargissait, devenait promontoire, rive. Son camarade doré avait disparu, ne laissant plus qu'une douce sensation de paix derrière lui. Quel que soit le défi, Achille savait qu'il le relèverait. Rien ne lui faisait plus peur, plus maintenant. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

 _« Tu es sûr de ça, petit garçon? »_

Le Grec sursauta. L'estomac de nouveau noué, le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au bord de la rivière, leva les yeux, et le vit.

S'il y avait une personne qu'Achille saurait toujours reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, ce serait lui. Hao était là, à quelques mètres, allongé le long de la rivière, une expression indéfinissable au visage. Il avait l'air calme et doux, presque apaisé, presque triste, aussi. Achille ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et se sentit immédiatement l'envie de l'appeler.

« H-hao-sama! »

Mais le Japonais ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas non plus lui qui avait appelé, Achille en était sûr. Il connaissait la voix de son maître par cœur, ses inflexions, ses rythmes, ses pauses: celle-là ne correspondait pas. Et, de toute façon, Hao ne l'avait jamais appelé 'petit garçon.'

Achille s'apprêta à appeler de nouveau; mais il fut interrompu. _« Il ne t'entend pas. »_

Cette voix... Elle était bien différente de celle d'Hao, plus rieuse, plus... aigrelette aussi, du genre à faire crisser des dents et à se couvrir les oreilles. « _Il m'appartient, maintenant._ » De la rivière blanchâtre, une silhouette se levait, à peine humaine, déformée. Les membres étaient trop longs, trop fins; le visage trop aplati et trop triangulaire, trop jaunâtre aussi. Tout semblait fluctuer, aussi instable que l'eau elle-même. Une de ses mains, beaucoup trop nombreuses au goût du Grec, caressa la joue du Hao alangui, menaçant de le faire tomber dans la rivière, de l'avaler tout cru. L'anxiété remonta en Achille aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu, redoublée de colère. Jamais il ne laisserait Hao à cette chose, et il était prêt à se battre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus il se précipita dans l'eau, toutes griffes dehors.

Ses pieds heurtèrent le fond avec violence avant de s'arrimer solidement, comme deux enclumes qu'il bougeait à sa guise. Des poings, le Grec frappait la masse liquide qui tentait de le retenir avant de se frayer un chemin. Les coups portaient, forçant la rivière à reculer. Les blocs liquides fuyaient autour du brun, lui laissant le champ libre pour avancer encore vers l'autre rive. Plus que quelques mètres, et...

Quelque chose lui heurta le crâne comme une massue. Ses chaussures lâchèrent prise, et Achille perdit conscience.


	5. Nyôrai 001

**Jeu de dames**

 **Nyôrai #001: Les disparus au triangle**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans l'univers alternatif où SK m'appartient, dirigez vos sous vers Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Personnages:** Nyôrai

 **Soundtrack:** Just like fire (P!nk)

 **Note:** Accompagnement du chapitre 5, seconde partie de Jeu d'Echecs (faudrait lire le chapitre avant). Parce que pendant qu'Hao et Jeanne batifol... ahem, négocient, certaines travaillent, _elles_.

* * *

Nyôrai se sentait bien.

L'air frais de la nuit jouait dans les volants de sa robe, comme des caresses invisibles l'attirant vers l'avant. Elle était légèrement éméchée; légèrement seulement, parce qu'elle connaissait ses limites, mais un peu, parce qu'on lui avait offert, de façon totalement spontanée, un délicieux cocktail. La jeune femme qui le lui avait donné ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais sa souffrance était lourde comme un manteau de plomb, et en échange de son oubli temporaire le cocktail était bien donné. En tout cas, s'ils croisaient les Icemen, E.D.N.N. serait préparée...

La nuit était calme, plus calme qu'aucune des nuits passées depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jeanne et Achille. La brune devait admettre que ça lui allait assez, cette pause au milieu de la folie dure dont ses deux coéquipiers faisaient preuve. Entre le garçon dévoué corps et âme à Hao, et la fille qui prétendait pouvoir exister en marge du favori sans être happée par ce dernier... Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient un destin heureux, elle en était convaincue. Le tout était de coexister avec eux sans se faire piéger, et ne pas partager leur fin... C'était sans doute cruel, dit ainsi, mais elle avait suffisamment de problèmes à régler sans tenter d'ouvrir les yeux à ces deux gosses bourrés d'illusions. Si elle parvenait à transmettre à Jeanne quelques rudiments de son savoir, ce serait déjà beaucoup. C'était dommage, mais... ils avaient à peine treize et quatorze ans, aussi. C'était stupidement jeune pour s'engager dans la guerre du siècle.

Nyôrai tourna au coin d'une petite ruelle qui reliait le quartier résidentiel et celui du centre, laissant ses yeux fureter à leur aise dans la faible lumière des lampadaires. Pas qu'elle pense trouver grand-chose, mais il y avait toujours moyen de trouver de quoi s'amuser...

Et elle trouva.

Juste à côté d'un desdits lampadaires, dans la brique crue d'un mur, quelqu'un avait tracé un dessin. De loin, on eût dit de la craie, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un dessin d'enfant. Le trait était sûr, et il y avait... quelque chose d'écrit...? Intriguée, elle se pencha, prenant garde à ne pas se placer entre le faisceau du lampadaire et le dessin.

Il ne s'agissait pas de craie. Les traits brillaient faiblement, comme baignés d'une lumière intérieure, et formaient un triangle équilatéral rempli d'inscriptions d'apparence arabe. Elle n'en connaissait pas assez pour identifier la langue, et encore moins pour la lire, mais elle pouvait au moins en apprécier la beauté délicate... et tirer quelques conclusions.

L'inscription était de nature shamanique, elle en était sûre. C'était la marque d'un sort, ou peut-être bien le sort lui-même. La taille du dessin lui donnait l'impression de quelque chose de grande ampleur; pourtant elle n'avait pas remarqué de grande manifestation de furyoku depuis son arrivée, pas dans ce lieu en tout cas. Et à la réflexion, elle était passée par la même ruelle pendant l'après-midi, sans voir ce motif...

Les yeux plissés, la Shamane fouilla dans son sac. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une énigme de ce genre. Vu la faible lumière, espérer recopier les inscriptions était plus qu'ambitieux; elle tenta quand même, en se plaçant sous le lampadaire, de dessiner le motif général.

Elle passa ensuite un moment à regarder l'inscription. Il y avait quelque chose là dessous, quelque chose d'important, mais le mur restait désespérément silencieux.

... Ah, mais elle avait peut-être une solution !

Allant tout à la fin de son carnet, elle récupéra la pochette cartonnée censée protéger les documents importants qu'elle pouvait transporter. Celle-ci était vide, à l'exception d'une série de cartes de tarot en papier gauffré. Après une hésitation, elle en sortit une. On distinguait dessus un motif commun aux tarots divinatoires: une femme drapée de voiles fins, le visage serein au milieu de motifs de grenades. En bas de la carte, un mot remplaçait le nom de la figure: "Révélation."

Nyôrai la contempla un moment, comme si elle hésitait, puis la plaqua sur le motif et souffla une incantation à voix haute. Immédiatement, un arc douloureux remonta de sa main à son cou alors que la scène s'illuminait d'or. Sans bouger, Nyôrai se vit pourtant se lever et s'élever au-dessus de la scène, comme si elle assistait d'en haut à un acte de théâtre. La lumière changea, devenant celle d'une fin d'après-midi; des pas invisibles résonnèrent dans la rue, ceux de passants, de flâneurs, qui n'avaient sûrement rien à voir avec le dessin.

Puis vint un pas qui n'était pas celui d'un flâneur, et Nyôrai sût qu'elle tenait une piste. Il s'agissait d'une Shamane, elle en était à peu près sûre, une petite fille qui devait avoir dans les cinq-sept ans. Elle était arrivée dans la vision en courant, l'air paniqué, et ne s'arrêtait visiblement que pour reprendre son souffle. Son esprit, une petite boule de feu, semblait agité et poussait sa Shamane vers l'avant. Il était évident qu'ils fuyaient quelque chose... ou plus probablement quelqu'un.

Il y eut un craquement, comme une brindille sous un pied. La petite fille se retourna, terrifiée, et recula contre le mur.

« N'aie pas peur, » souffla une voix bourrue. « Nous sommes là pour t'aider.»

La petite gémit, visiblement pas convaincue. Trois ombres s'avancèrent dans la vision: un homme âgé et barbu, qui venait de parler, ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux très sombres, et un adolescent aux longs cheveux aubruns. Nyôrai pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Hao, mais les couleurs n'étaient pas les bonnes, et sa façon de parler non plus. Ce garçon n'était pas d'origine asiatique; si elle avait dû essayer de deviner son origine, elle aurait dit... Moyen-Orient? Peut-être?

Il avait derrière lui de grandes ailes rouges, sans plumes. C'était en fait plus un squelette d'ailes acéré, qui chatoyait à la manière d'un Over-Soul.

« N'aie pas peur, » répéta la femme brune alors que la petite se mettait à pleurer.

Puis les trois ombres joignirent les mains et se mirent à prier, leurs voix se mêlant en une syncopée plus dérangeante qu'entêtante. Le petit esprit de feu près de la fillette émit un sifflement aïgu et se rapprocha de l'adolescent en gémissant. L'enfant pleura de plus belle, se releva, tenta de le rattraper; mais déjà des liens scintillants se formaient autour de la petite boule de feu, et dans un éclatement de verre il disparut. L'impact projeta l'enfant contre le mur et laissa sur la brique la marque que Nyôrai y avait trouvée.

La vision se démantela, laissant Nyôrai pantelante contre le mur. Tout son bras et toute sa gorge la brûlaient, comme si elle les avait plongés dans de l'eau bouillante. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû utiliser la carte...? Cette espèce d'hallucination valait-elle cette douleur, cette impression d'étouffement...?

Enfin, comme elle était venue, la douleur s'évanouit. Nyôrai, respirant douloureusement, se remit sur ses pieds. La carte était toujours dans sa main, mais l'image semblait avoir complètement disparue... Après un dernier coup d'oeil à l'inscription, elle reprit la route de la maison, chancelante comme si elle avait trop bu.

Ce garçon... ce garçon était à surveiller. Quoi qu'il ait vraiment fait à la petite - qui n'était nulle part autour - et à son esprit, c'était terrifiant à regarder, et elle ne savait même pas comment l'empêcher. Aucune faille ne lui avait sauté aux yeux. Et pire, elle se souvenait d'où elle l'avait vu. La présence des deux adultes l'avait déroutée, parce qu'ils lui étaient inconnus. Mais lui... Lui, elle l'avait déjà vu. Avec les X-Laws.

Malgré l'étourdissement et la vague douleur, Nyôrai sourit. Maintenant qu'elle savait d'où il lui était familier, elle pouvait commencer à établir un plan d'attaque. La peur, l'impuissance... ils venaient de la vision, de la fillette. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle, elle saurait l'affronter.

On venait de lui donner une énigme à résoudre, et elle adorait les énigmes.

Nyôrai se sentait bien.

* * *

Oh oui, Nyôrai se sentait bien.

Oh, il y avait des sujets d'inquiétude, mais ils étaient bien rangés à l'arrière de son crâne, comme affadis par la joie de voir que son plan d'attaque, de façon générale, marchait jusque là assez bien. Certes, Achille et Jeanne l'avaient démasquée, mais ce n'était finalement pas plus mal: ils lui offraient malgré tout une certaine confiance, qui serait difficilement ébranlée par la suite. Hao n'avait manifesté aucun doute sur son inclusion dans sa fine équipe, et la plupart des Shamans qu'elle avait croisé ne lui inspiraient ni peur ni regret. La plupart, en vérité, seraient bien vite éliminés...

Nyôrai se sentait dans son élément lorsqu'elle louvoyait entre les groupes de gens. Tout en laissant traîner une oreille invisible au cas-où de nouvelles informations viendraient à lui tomber dans les mains, elle parvenait à faire un tri mental entre ses différentes priorités.

Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'aller voir le panneau d'affichage, en s'arrêtant au café pour voir si elle pouvait convaincre les nouveaux groupes de lui confier tous leurs problèmes. Oh, elle ne leur volait pas d'informations... Ce n'était qu'un échange parfaitement équitable, de son point de vue: ils lui confiaient leurs secrets, et elle leur offrait la paix intérieure. Bon, ils auraient du mal à sortir de leur torpeur, mais en milieu d'un après-midi aussi chaud, ce n'était pas anormal.

Peut-être même qu'elle trouverait des informations sur le Shaman inconnu du groupe des X-Laws.

Elle n'avait pas avoué à Jeanne toutes les raisons qu'elle avait de s'inquiéter au sujet du Shaman inconnu. Elle n'avait pas parlé de la vision. Pourtant, celle-ci lui confiait des pouvoirs aussi troubles qu'inquiétants, et il faudrait s'en méfier. Bizarre qu'il ait préféré intégrer les X-Laws plutôt que prendre ses deux camarades comme équipiers... Nyôrai était sûre de ne pas les avoir vus avec les X-Laws, et Jeanne n'avait parlé d'aucune personne qui eût pu leur ressembler. Des inconnus. Des inconnues, aussi, et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les inconnues dans un plan qu'elle voulait très bien ficelé.

Cependant, en parler à Jeanne aurait été prématuré. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu? Connaissant Jeanne comme elle commençait à le faire, Nyôrai savait qu'elle lui en aurait voulu de ne pas avoir défendu l'enfant... alors qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien pour elle.

Avec un soupir, la brune passa la porte du café et décida de se trouver un pigeon pour lui payer à boire le temps qu'elle scanne la pièce. Immédiatement, une personne attira son attention. C'était facile de différencier ceux qui étaient là pour boire et discuter entre eux, et ceux qui, comme elle, étaient à la pèche aux informations. Celui-là ne cachait même pas bien son jeu, fouillant la petite salle des yeux en consultant de temps en temps sa Cloche de l'Oracle.

D'une pichenette, Nyôrai activa un Over-Soul discret et vint s'assoir près du jeune homme, jambes croisées et sourire amène au visage. « Tu cherches quelqu'un? »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait la peau sombre et les cheveux très bouclés, ainsi que de très grands yeux un peu rouges. « Euh... on se connaît? »

Nyôrai se contenta de sourire plus. « Pas encore. Mais visiblement, on a beaucoup de points communs. »

Il eut un air perdu, visiblement affecté par l'aura rassurante de la brune en face de lui. « C'est... c'est vrai? Je...  
\- Tu te renseignes sur tes adversaires? C'est intelligent, » l'encouragea Nyôrai. "Je le fais aussi. On pourrait échanger des infos, si tu veux... »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, puis sourit. « Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de ça.  
\- Hm? » C'était à son tour d'être perdue.

Il fit un signe de tête vers son collier. « Ton Over-Soul. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'utiliser pour que j'accepte de te parler, » expliqua-t-il, rigolant devant son air choqué. « On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Mon esprit est bon pour sentir les arnaques. » A son côté, un jaguar à l'air patibulaire se matérialisa. Il renifla Nyôrai, grogna doucement, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son Shaman.

Nyôrai, estomaquée, désactiva son Over-Soul. « Je...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas, » sourit son interlocuteur. « Mon nom, c'est Chocolove. Et toi?  
\- Nyôrai, » répondit-elle doucement, encore un peu secouée. C'était donc si transparent que ça? Habituellement, tout le monde tombait dans le panneau. C'en serait presque inquiétant... Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement fort. Elle devrait s'entraîner dur pour rester au-dessus de la compétition.

« C'est un joli nom, Nyôrai. Rail de... Nan, je ne trouve pas de blague. Tu fais partie de quelle équipe?"

Mais cette fois-ci, la petite brune avait retrouvé ses esprits. « Et toi? »

Cela le fit rire. « The Ren! Ce n'est pas un secret. »

Nyôrai le regardait d'un nouveil oeil. The Ren n'était pas une des grandes équipes, ni même des équipes alignées. Pourtant, il ne semblait absolument pas défaitiste.

« D'accord, tu veux pas me répondre. C'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra bientôt. Avec de telles techniques, tu dois être une Shamane très forte, non? »

Elle se secoua. « E.D.N.N. Je suis dans la team E.D.N.N. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Ca ne me dit rien. Vous venez de vous inscrire?  
\- On a fait ça hier...  
\- D'accord. »

Il y eut un silence. Nyôrai fixait son interlocuteur avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de curiosité; lui, embarrassé, laissait traîner son regard sur la salle.

« Tu...  
\- Shh, » souffla-t-il, en attrapant la main que Nyôrai avait laissée sur la table. Du regard, il désignait un couple assis dans un coin, visiblement en plein cauchemar. L'homme pleurait à grosses larmes honnêtes, fixant sa Cloche sans bouger; la femme était comme éteinte, les yeux dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Il y a un problème avec leur fils. Ils viennent d'arriver, ils ne sont même pas encore inscrits, mais le gamin a disparu, pouf, comme ça. Ils l'ont retrouvé ce matin, mais le petit ne parle plus, et c'est comme s'il n'avait plus de furyoku du tout. Et c'est arrivé à plusieurs Shamans depuis leur arrivée au Village, principalement des non-inscrits. Ils disparaissent une nuit, et puis on les retrouve léthargiques, silencieux. »

Nyôrai songea à ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit passée. La petite fille aurait-elle été une victime de...?  
« On sait pourquoi? »  
Chocolove lui envoya un regard torve. « Si je le savais, je ne resterais pas planté là.  
\- Oh. Oui, évidemment. » Embarrassée, Nyôrai baissa les yeux.  
« Il y a des gens qui parlent de... enfin... D'Hao. Comme quoi il chasserait les Shamans trop faibles pour leurs âmes, et que ça se manifesterait comme ça. »

Nyôrai tiqua. Jeanne ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, mais elle avait entendu ce genre de rumeurs sur lui; ce n'était pas impossible que...

... Oui mais la veille, le Shaman qu'elle avait vu attaquer la petite, ce n'était pas lui. Regardant Chocolove, elle se demanda si elle devait lui en parler. Mais lui aussi voudrait savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenue, pourquoi elle n'avait pas sauvé l'enfant... Et peut-être que les deux choses n'avaient aucun rapport.

« Du coup, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas trop me parler, et tu n'as pas à t'impliquer là-dedans, mais... si tu entends quelque chose là dessus, » avait repris Chocolove en sortant papier et crayon, « j'apprécierais que tu m'informes. Tiens, voilà le numéro rapide pour me contacter par la Cloche. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il lui replia la main sur son numéro, puis se releva et se faufila entre les tables pour aller parler au couple. Nyôrai le regarda faire, estomaquée. Le comportement du garçon la surprenait tout autant que cette histoire, et elle avait du mal à tout ingérer à la fois. Il faisait ça... comme si c'était naturel. Il n'avait apparemment rien à y gagner, et vu la réaction - inquiète, colérique, hostile - des personnes qu'il venait d'approcher, il avait même quelques dents à y perdre. Et pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer...

Nyôrai se trouvait là dans des eaux inconnues. Et en se rendant compte du genre - admiratif, à sa grande horreur - de pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit, la partie qu'elle considérait comme rationnelle de celui-ci rejeta le tout en bloc. Il était naïf au possible, oui! A force de fourrer son nez là où ça ne le regardait pas, il allait s'attirer des ennuis. Il valait mieux partir loin de lui et surtout ne pas chercher à le revoir. Il valait mieux jeter son numéro à la poubelle en passant...

Quoique. Un pigeon, ça pouvait toujours servir. Défroissant le papier, la brune le glissa dans son carnet, juste à côté de sa pochette de cartes. Ne jamais rien jeter qui pouvait se révéler utile. Soit, il voyait au travers de son Over-Soul, mais elle ne l'avait pas véritablement déployé, pas à sa pleine puissance. Et puis elle avait d'autres atouts à sa disposition... Oui, c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle avait encore soif... Avec ces histoires, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé un verre. Et cette chaleur, c'était une horreur... Il ne serait pas bien avisé de sortir dans la rue par une telle température sans se désaltérer. Avisant un pigeon vêtu d'un tee-shirt taché attablé dehors, la jeune fille sourit et se dirigea vers lui, son Over-Soul faisant légèrement scintiller ses yeux. Il pourrait certainement lui offrir une bière, et avec un peu de persuasion, le contenu de son portefeuille...

Nyôrai se sentait bien.


	6. Omake 001

**Jeu de dames**

 **Omake #001 : Exercices de style**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, et l'idée des exercices de style non plus.

 **Personnages :** Ren, Horo

 **Note :**

Ceci est un des « omake » d'Echecs, ce n'est pas vraiment canon (enfin si vous voulez que ça le soit, ça l'est, mais c'est pas obligé, et ça se raccorde pas forcément correctement avec le reste), mais c'est des petits trucs marrants (ou angsty, mais là c'est pas le cas) dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a plus ou moins longtemps et que j'ai réussi à finir !

Alors joyeuses fêtes à tous ! Et plus particulièrement, joyeux Noël ma namur^^

* * *

 **Récit**.

Horokeu agrippa le col du manteau de Ren. Son visage était déformé par la rage, plus animal qu'humain : babines retroussées, yeux brillants de rage, joues rougies… Il en devenait presque beau, dans cette sauvagerie. Presque seulement, parce que Ren est un homme de goût et que son camarade est loin d'avoir la finesse suffisante pour lui plaire. Mais voilà, Horokeu avait le don de l'énerver, et bizarrement cela le captivait plus qu'une quelconque finesse.

Horokeu recula la tête et la fracassa contre celle de Ren. Celui-ci, sans sembler touché par la douleur, attira l'Aïnu à son niveau, avec la ferme intention de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Mais de coup de poing il n'y eut pas; à la place, Ren mordit la bouche de son partenaire. Horokeu se tendit, attrapa par réflexe le poing encore levé de son partenaire, et se laissa prendre au jeu, le mordant à son tour. A un moment, les morsures se transformèrent en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'ils choisirent de ne pas définir.

Puis Horokeu voulut reculer, et s'emmêla les pieds dans le banc du vestiaire. Il perdit l'équilibre et entraîna Ren dans sa chute. Son crâne heurta le sol, sans dommage heureusement.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Ren sembla reprendre ses esprits et se redressa. Il haletait à demi, et la folie d'Horokeu semblait l'avoir quelque peu contaminé; il releva le menton et sortit des vestiaires, se forçant à prendre un air digne, sans grand résultat.

L'Aïnu se redressa sur les coudes. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, mêlé de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier. Ce fichu Ren…

Crachant un juron à l'encontre de toute la race des irascibles amateurs de lait, l'adolescent se releva et suivit son coéquipier hors des vestiaires.

* * *

 **Mathilda** **.**

« Je les ai vus, je te le jure, ils se tenaient dans le vestiaire comme s'il leur appartenait, jamais vu ça. Quoi ? Evidemment que j'ai regardé, hé, c'est leur faute s'ils faisaient pas ça en privé. Et puis c'pas parce que j'aime pas les mecs que je dois me priver... Ouais donc, ils se bécotaient comme si c'était la fin du monde, avec la langue – fais pas cette grimace Mari, j'y peux rien s'ils le faisaient, roh... Et puis ils se sont pris les pieds l'un dans l'autre, et ils se sont vautrés, et ils m'ont entendue rire. Mais c'était bien marrant ! »

* * *

 **Nyôrai**.

Deux heures cinq, vestiaire nord. Eclairage blafard.

Eclats de voix. Impossible de distinguer l'objet de la dispute.

Deux individus au visage patibulaire. Individu un est petit, nerveux. A les cheveux presque noirs, relevés en épi sur son crâne, porte des vêtements traditionnels chinois. Individu deux est plus grand et musclé. Apparence moins soignée et cheveux d'un bleu pétard. Il tient Individu un par le col.

Bousculade. Le ton monte, Individu un prend le dessus et mord son comparse, morsure qui se transforme en baiser prolongé. Puis individu deux perd l'équilibre et tombe au sol avec la première personne, qui, visiblement gênée, quitte les lieux. Individu deux grommelle une malédiction et disparaît à son tour.

 _Note : échanger ces informations à Chocolove pour un mojito extra large._

* * *

 **Opachô.**

Opachô avait oublié son bandeau, alors Opachô était allé le chercher dans le vestiaire de l'arène. Tout seul, comme un grand, parce qu'Opachô est grand, sauf avec Hao-sama où il est tout petit.

Opachô est allé voir dans son casier quand il y a eu des bruits, alors Opachô s'était assis dans le casier et a vu arriver deux des idiots amis de Yoh-sama. Ils se disputaient fort et faisaient mal au crâne d'Opachô, alors il y a eu la tentation de leur apprendre qu'à l'heure de la sieste on ne fait pas de bruit, mais Mama était fatiguée alors Opachô a attendu. Et puis les deux idiots se sont emmêlés les pinceaux et ils sont tombés par terre, bien fait pour eux. Opachô a enfin pu partir ! Hao-sama s'était inquiété, mais il est d'accord avec Opachô : Ren et Horo sont des gros idiots.

* * *

 **Jeanne.**

… Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir?

… Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux ne pas comprendre.


	7. Jeanne 003

**Jeu de dames**

 **Jeanne #003: Repas de famille**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans l'univers alternatif où SK m'appartient, dirigez vos sous vers Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Personnages:** Jeanne, Mathilda, Achille, Opachô

 **Soundtrack:** Love, love, love (Of monsters and men)

 **Note:**

Petit chapitre tranquillou avant le nuage de partiels! Ca se passe entre le troisième chapitre (My kingdom as great/Et ton coeur brûlera) et le quatrième (Takes two to tango/Qui châtie bien...). Le repas avec toute la petite bande d'Hao? C'est par ici!

 _Maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away, and maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it  
_ _Maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person  
_ _Oh baby I know_

* * *

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, » souffla Jeanne dans l'oreille d'Achille. Elle était nerveuse. Si peu. Suffisamment.

C'était Marion qui leur avait demandé de venir au dîner, ce qui laissait planer un certain doute sur l'origine de l'invitation : Hao avait pu lui demander de leur demander, certes, mais Marion avait aussi pu décider seule de le faire. Peu de gens osaient la contrarier, après tout, et Hao lui-même ne le faisait que rarement…

Mais Achille avait décidé que Hao était celui qui les invitait, et qu'ils étaient donc entièrement pardonnés. Son camarade semblait s'être satisfait de l'arrangement entre Jeanne et Hao : il allait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. L'idée que le brun leur demande de venir le faisait presque _sautiller_ , et Jeanne ne voulait vraiment pas gâcher son enthousiasme, mais… pour sa part, elle restait nerveuse.

« Mais non, ça va aller ! Ce sera tout comme avant, tu verras. »

Ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle sourit tout de même, comme s'il l'avait convaincue, et elle le suivit sur le chemin du bunker. Ils n'y entrèrent pas, et Jeanne ne s'en étonna pas : à cette distance, elle pouvait entendre les éclats de voix du groupe, et sentir le parfum du feu.

« Ah, Ash! » Mathilda, une pile d'assiettes dans les bras, apparut à leur gauche. Retenant la vaisselle contre sa poitrine, elle leur fit un signe de la main. Puis elle remarqua Jeanne, et sembla se figer. La pile d'assiettes commença à glisser; d'un geste d'artiste, elle réussit à les retenir.

« T-tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va bien, » dit-elle, avec moins de chaleur dans la voix tout d'un coup. « Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, on s'est mis sur le bord de la falaise. »

Et elle disparut, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Jeanne sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Achille, apparemment insensible au changement d'atmosphère, sourit. « Elle a eu de la chance, Kanna aurait pas été contente si elle avait cassé tout ça. Tu viens?  
\- Je viens… »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'orée de la clairière choisie par Hao. Achille avait raison : c'était tout comme avant, ou presque. Mathilda mettait la table en essayant de ne pas être distraite par Zen et Peyote, occupés à la chahuter comme s'ils avaient son âge. Turbein écoutait Marion expliquer quelque chose de visiblement très compliqué, et Hao… Hao était en train de parler avec Rackist.

Tout comme avant, donc.

« Achille ! Jeanne ! »

Marion leva les bras vers les nouveaux arrivants, et un chaos de saluts et d'embrassades se déclencha. Jeanne, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, hésita un moment. Achille ne lui tenait pas la main, mais c'était tout comme. Il était tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement, comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais été absents… Jeanne savait qu'il était rentré plus tôt qu'elle, mais elle avait tout de même du mal à comprendre qu'il ait pu pardonner si facilement. Certes, Mathilda et les autres n'étaient pas responsables de leur voyage chaotique, mais Hao l'était en partie.

« Allez, venez vous assoir tous les deux, on crève de faim, » se plaignit Ryô.

« A vos ordres, mon commandant ! »

 _Vraiment_ enthousiaste, l'Achille.

A son grand soulagement, il la guida non pas juste à côté d'Hao, mais vers deux sièges au milieu de la table. Ce n'était pas trop loin non plus, mais elle ne lui en demandait pas tant. Tant qu'elle pouvait éviter d'avoir à dévisager Rackist et Hao, elle pouvait manger tranquillement et faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette farce.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé; mais bientôt le flux des conversations la happa, et elle se retrouva à défendre ardemment ses cheveux, que Zen s'amusait à prétendre couper.

« Je crois bien qu'elle a encore poussé, ta tresse, dis donc !  
\- Oui, c'est souvent le cas des cheveux, Zen…  
\- Tu ne penses jamais à tout couper ? Bientôt ça va traîner par terre…  
\- Ça t'embêterait bien, » ricana Ryo à côté de lui. « Sur quoi tu la charrierais ensuite?  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle nous manquerait, la petite Rapunzel, hmm ? »

Il se mit à rire, et Jeanne le suivit presque. Presque, parce qu'à ce moment-là elle croisa le regard de Mathilda, froid et dur comme du métal, et l'hilarité se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal… mais en faisant rire les deux plaisantins du groupe, qui habituellement riaient avec la rousse, elle les lui avait en quelque sorte volés. Volés, vraiment ? Elle baissa les yeux.

« Tiens, le plat arrive, » lança Ryo un peu trop fort, les yeux oscillant entre les deux jeunes filles. Jeanne attrapa la distraction au vol et se retourna vers l'orée de la clairière, d'où Turbein s'approchait, une grande soupière dans une main, et une, plus petite, dans l'autre. La chose n'était pas surprenante. Chacun avait le droit de cuisiner les plats qu'il voulait, et de demander dans la 'liste de courses' les ingrédients de son choix, mais il fallait que tout le monde puisse manger le résultat final. Et 'tout le monde', ça signifiait Marion, aussi, qui ne supportait pas les goûts trop épicés. Il était donc courant de voir un plat plus épicé pour le groupe, et une version adoucie pour les papilles de la blonde. Jeanne se réjouissait de l'arrangement; il n'était pas rare qu'elle partage avec Marion, elle qui n'aimait pas trop non plus ce qui était trop fort.

Opachô ouvrit des grands yeux brillants. « Tajine ! » Il trépignait, se trémoussant comme un petit diable sur son siège alors qu'arrivait le grand plat, que le jeune homme eut le malheur de poser devant lui. Alors il tendit ses petits bras potelés et attrapa les anses, manquant renverser toute la sauce brûlante sur son poncho. Mais, comme souvent, il semblait protégé par une chance divine, et il parvint à amener tout le plat à lui. « Pour Opachô, » déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Ton petit estomac ne pourra pas tout tenir, » fit remarquer Mathilda en tendant le bras pour le chatouiller. Il eut un cri de biche effarouchée, et manqua encore une fois se renverser la soupière sur le nez. Seule la main de Marion, sûre et silencieuse, empêcha la catastrophe. Comme elle ne pouvait pas en manger, l'enfant n'interpréta pas son action comme une menace, et il n'y eut pas de protestations.

Du côté des adultes, par contre, ça commençait à gronder. Il faisait faim, il fallait dire.

Hao sembla le sentir, parce qu'il se redressa sur son séant. « Et moi, Opachô, qu'est-ce que je vais manger ? »

L'enfant, surpris, réfléchit un moment. Puis il saisit le pain au curry et le brandit comme un trésor. « Pour Hao-sama ! »

Hao ne perdit pas son sourire. « C'est gentil à toi. Dis, Opachô, ne voudrais-tu pas manger sur mes genoux ? »

A l'idée, le petit oublia totalement son plat de tajine, que Marion tenait toujours, et se faufila sous la table pour resurgir devant Hao, pain à la main. Hao lui caressa les cheveux. « Merci. »

Rackist récupéra la soupière et se mit à servir en silence. Jeanne garda son regard fixé sur Marion, qui lui expliquait quelque chose à voix basse, sans même sembler voir qu'on remplissait son bol. S'il tenta de lui parler ou de lui faire signe, elle ne le vit pas, et ne voulut pas le voir. Elle préféra s'intéresser à Zen, assis en face d'elle, qui se mit au devoir de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant qu'Achille et elle étaient de leur côté. Il ne mentionna pas les missions qui avaient certainement été données, et Jeanne n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi. D'abord, elle n'en avait jamais – heureusement – et puis il y avait Yamada et Boris qu'il aurait fallu nommer, et c'était compréhensible de vouloir éviter. Mais le jeune homme raconta le voyage sur Spirit of Fire, les cieux immenses teintés de couleurs incroyables, les déserts magnifiques. Il savait raconter, Zen; rien qu'à l'écouter Jeanne se sentait transportée. Marion semblait s'être presque endormie: ses yeux étaient clos, et elle ne mangeait plus. Pourtant Jeanne la savait réveillée, et transportée elle aussi dans les cieux d'incendie, les vents aux arômes épicés, les épines émeraude s'étirant dans le ciel du désert. Et Mathilda… Mathilda ne la regardait pas, tournée tout entière vers Hao, mais elle semblait laisser traîner une petite oreille curieuse.

« Puis nous sommes arrivés à la rivière. Opachô a failli tomber dedans en essayant de sauter par-dessus, mais Kanna a réussi à le récupérer pour qu'on puisse le garder près de nous. Et hop, Hao-sama nous a réveillés ici, et il nous a montrés le bunker. »

Jeanne acquiesça, un peu distraite. Zen n'avait pas du tout parlé de ce qu'il avait vu dans la rivière. Pourtant, elle était plutôt convaincue que le brun, lui aussi, avait eu droit à cette expérience kaléidoscopique. Mais... comme Achille, Nyôrai et elle, il devait sentir que cela ne se partageait pas. Pourtant, ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que Jeanne n'était pas curieuse. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était exactement, et pourquoi cela parlait autant à son âme.

Elle coula un regard vers Hao. Elle avait presque envie de le questionner. Il était passé par là plusieurs fois, non ? Il devait bien savoir ce qui se passait exactement, et le sens des images. Mais cela signifiait lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle avait mal au coeur rien que d'y penser. C'aurait été comme trahir un secret...

« Jeanne ? Princesse, tu m'entends ? »

La Française cilla et retourna son attention sur Zen. « D-désolée. »

Il sourit. « C'est rien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais être resservie. » En effet, il avait le plat dans la main.

Jeanne hésita, puis acquiesça. Cela faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir un plat chaud, pour une fois. C'était le premier repas qu'elle prenait depuis son arrivée au Village, sans compter les barres de céréales que Nyôrai l'avait forcée à avaler pendant qu'elles préparaient la maison Pache, et elle devait bien admettre que c'était pour le moins bienvenu. Elle ne le dirait pas à Hao – s'il était bien celui qui avait lancé l'invitation – mais elle remercierait Mohammed, sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs il la regardait, découvrit-elle. Embarrassée, la Shamane lui sourit, et leva un bout de mangue à sa bouche.

Evidemment, ce morceau-là se trouva particulièrement épicé, et elle faillit tout recracher. Toussante et crachotante, Jeanne obtint une serviette de Zen, et s'arrangea pour étouffer discrètement; elle sentit tout de même le rire de Hao flotter au-dessus d'elle. Evidemment…

« Jeanne. »

Elle tourna la tête, et rencontra une fourchette, parée d'un morceau de mangue très appétissant. Derrière, la tête de Marion, l'air inquiet.

« Jeanne aurait dû prendre dans le plat de Mari, » fit celle-ci, péremptoire; Jeanne cilla. Songea à s'expliquer, à discuter. Puis elle vit que le morceau de mangue avançait vers sa bouche, et sa seule option fut de l'ouvrir pour prendre le morceau.

Quand elle l'eut mâché – il était en effet bien plus doux, et vraiment délicieux – et avalé, elle sourit à Marion.

« Merci…  
\- Jeanne doit un gâteau à Mari, » fit la blonde en se détournant, comme si elle était froissée. Mais Jeanne la connaissait trop bien; elle avait vu l'éclat dans les yeux verts, le léger frisson de furyoku, et elle savait que son amie était contente.

« Ce que tu voudras, » promit-elle, avant de relever les yeux et de remarquer que Mathilda la regardait de nouveau. Et elle était en colère.

Jeanne se figea une seconde. Elle ne savait pas bien comment réagir, comment l'apaiser. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne rentrait pas, elle sentait bien que quelque chose s'était creusé entre elles. Mais était-ce un fossé, ou une abysse ?

Mais la réponse ne lui vint pas, et bientôt Mathilda détournait les yeux. Alors que faire, sinon détourner les yeux à son tour ?

Ce n'était pas très courageux, certes. Etait-elle courageuse ?

Etait-ce la bonne question à se poser ? Elle n'était pas courageuse, peut-être. Mais si elle voulait l'être, pouvait-elle juste… décider qu'elle ferait comme si elle l'était ?

Avalant sa salive, elle se pencha en avant pour attirer l'attention de la rousse.

« Mathilda, tu m'aides pour le dessert ?  
\- Tout de suite, Mo', » dit-elle en se redressant brusquement, envoyant presque son tajine à la figure de la Française. Jeanne la regarda s'éloigner sans bouger, ignorant la tache jaune près de son doigt. Mathilda ne se retourna pas, et son dos raide disparut derrière les arbres pendant que Jeanne se rasseyait. Au temps pour elle, alors.

Zen, qui avait suivi la chose, lui offrit un sourire compatissant, qu'elle s'efforça de lui rendre. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que malgré sa 'trahison' ils ne lui en voulaient pas tous, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bien grande trahison…

Le rire du chef de la tablée flotta jusqu'à elle, désagréable. Tournant la tête, Jeanne croisa son regard. Ricanait-il à cause de l'attitude de Mathilda ? C'était le plus probable. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression diffuse qu'il riait plutôt de sa gratitude envers Zen, et de ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'elle avait fait…

Jeanne continua d'affronter le regard brun. Venait-il de s'éclairer, tout d'un coup ?

« BOUH ! »

Elle faillit finir sur les genoux d'Achille tant elle avait sursauté haut ; Opachô éclata d'un grand rire devant son petit effet, partagé par la moitié de la table.

Tout comme avant, hein...


	8. Mathilda 001

**Jeu de dames**

 **Mathilda #001: How to love a heartbreaker**

 **Auteur:** Rain

 **Disclaimer:** Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans l'univers alternatif où SK m'appartient, dirigez vos sous vers Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Personnages:** Achille, Mathilda, Jeanne

 **Soundtrack:** I am the fire (Halestorm)

 **Note:**

Complément du chapitre 10 de Et Arcadia!

* * *

Alors qu'ils suivaient Bill vers le ring, Mathilda quitta Achille pour se rapprocher de Jeanne. Elle avait grondé son ami, et peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment sa place. Mais à voir la Française tellement nerveuse et presque malade tout le matin, incapable de se concentrer sur le match de Yoh - le frère du seigneur Hao, avec qui pourtant elle semblait s'entendre si bien ! - elle… elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Mathilda ne savait rien des plans de son maître, et ne lui demandait pas de les expliquer. Pourtant, elle pensait… elle comprenait le fait de les avoir écartés tous les deux comme une façon de dire qu'ils pouvaient s'apprendre des choses, et qu'ils devaient être là l'un pour l'autre. Et… Ce n'était pas une très bonne excuse, elle le sentait. Mais Jeanne…

Le match n'avait pas encore commencé, et pourtant l'intéressée était tendue déjà, comme un arc sans flèche encochée, et cela se voyait. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? C'était son… ses anciens alliés qui allaient passer dans l'arène, tout à l'heure. Et dans quelques jours Hao-sama...

La rousse hésita un instant, puis attrapa la main de son amie et la serra gentiment. « Ca ira, » fit-elle à voix basse, bien consciente du fait qu'elle ne pouvait en rien garantir que quoi que ce soit « irait ».

Jeanne ne protesta pas, au contraire : avec un sourire fragile elle serra à son tour la main de la rousse. « Merci. Ca me fait plaisir que… que tu sois restée en bas avec moi.  
\- Marion était là aussi, » rappela Mathilda, avant de se mordre la langue. Pourquoi l'avait-elle dit, ça ? Jeanne la remerciait elle, et… Et quoi ? Pourquoi cela la gênait-elle d'avoir détourné l'attention ?

« C'est vrai. » La voix de Jeanne interrompit ses pensées, et la rousse releva la tête, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres. « Ca m'a fait plaisir aussi. Je comprends bien que ce soit compliqué, parce que les X-Laws… enfin… voilà, mais j'étais contente d'être avec vous deux et Nyôrai tout à l'heure. » Il y eut comme une seconde d'hésitation. « J'étais contente d'être avec toi. »

Jeanne lui pressa encore la main. Puis, comme elles arrivaient à l'air libre, elle la lui lâcha, et marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à Hao. Elle était belle comme ça, vue de dos, toute baignée de lumière. C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir été séparée d'elle pendant un temps, mais Mathilda la trouvait changée. Plus grande, peut-être, plus adulte… ou pas, songea-t-elle en la voyant passer devant Hao sans un mot, sans même un regard, avec toute la grâce et la discrétion d'un canard boiteux. Retenant un sourire, la rousse rejoignit sa place entre Marion et Kanna, dans la rangée juste derrière celle de Hao.

De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Jeanne et ses coéquipiers devaient se dire. Par contre, elle vit Hao se lever, le vit s'approcher de Jeanne, l'entendit la héler comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu ne vois pas assez bien depuis ton siège ? »

Le coeur de la rousse se serra. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui se passait, mais elle savait que Jeanne et Nyôrai avaient assisté au match de Funbari assises dans une toute autre partie du stade que le reste du groupe de Hao; elle savait que les deux filles avaient mangé avec eux, mais seulement parce que Hao leur avait dit qu'il ne venait pas au déjeuner; et elle croyait savoir que, depuis l'annonce des matchs, Jeanne était devenue effacée, pensive, sauvage, et elle n'avait pas reparlé à Hao.

L'idée d'assister à une confrontation entre son amie et son maître la remplissait d'angoisse. Il était… clément, d'une certaine manière, avec elle, mais jusqu'à quand ? Et elle, jusqu'à quand pouvait-elle supporter ses moqueries continuelles ?

Probablement plus très longtemps, comprit Mathilda en voyant Hao attirer Jeanne contre lui dans une espèce d'étreinte étrange. La rousse sentit son souffle mourir dans sa gorge devant l'image: Jeanne raide comme un piquet et Hao visiblement en train de s'amuser énormément. Pourquoi ? Impossible de vraiment le savoir. Mais…

Quelque chose comme la jalousie lui chuchota, ils vont bien ensemble. Ils étaient tout en contrastes, tout en angles qui ne s'emboîtaient pas, et pourtant, l'un à côté de l'autre, il y avait… comme une espèce de lien entre eux, il y avait une logique à la chose. Si proches, leur furyoku se confondait, se mêlait jusqu'à être presque assourdissant. Et…

Jeanne se dégagea. Le pressentiment de Mathilda s'estompa, mais pas la boule dans son ventre. Ils étaient en train de se disputer, ou plutôt… Jeanne était visiblement confuse, et blessée aussi. Puis elle se détourna d'Hao, et Mathilda sentit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne partait pas, lui, et il allait finir par pousser Jeanne à s'éloigner - elle qui voulait tellement voir le match des X-I !

Instinctivement, Mathilda se leva.

Kanna, surprise, l'interpella: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Et Mathilda, instinctivement, se rassit. « Rien, » fit-elle à sa grande soeur, « je voulais essayer de mieux voir, mais avec Zang-Ching devant, y a rien à faire. »

L'intéressé se retourna. « Hé, tu me parles bien, compris ?  
\- Sinon quoi ? J'y peux rien si t'es opaque, » se moqua la rousse, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Après quelques autres piques, elle obtint de changer de place et se rapprocha du coin vide où étaient encore assis Nyôrai et Achille.

Achille… Il fixait Jeanne et Hao, lui aussi. Comme s'il hésitait. Comme s'il avait honte d'hésiter, ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir que faire. Mathilda s'en voulut d'autant plus de l'avoir admonesté comme elle l'avait fait avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur le stade. Si à cause d'elle il faisait une bêtise…

Concentrée sur son ami, elle ne vit pas Nyôrai se lever, ni même s'approcher des deux Shamans accoudés à la rambarde. Soudain elle y était, comme téléportée là, et c'était tout.

En les voyant tous les trois accoudés à la rambarde, la petite rousse eut un pincement au coeur. Nyôrai avait eu le cran de se lever comme ça, sans se poser de questions, et de venir se mettre à moins d'un mètre d'Hao pour soutenir Jeanne. Elle se tenait d'une manière tellement naturelle… On aurait dit que c'était facile, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout peur. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Mathilda aurait aimé faire la même chose, et elle songea qu'Achille, lui aussi, y songeait sûrement. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient trois, venir les rejoindre semblait… déplacé. C'aurait signifier se mettre à côté d'Hao, de toute façon, et il aurait sûrement demandé à l'importune ce qu'elle, ou il, venait faire là. Maintenant… il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, et regarder.

Et si elle ne voyait rien du match depuis sa place, quelle importance ? Elle devait veiller sur les siens d'abord.

Une fois les matchs finis, Jeanne s'éclipsa en direction des vestiaires. Mathilda aurait aimé la suivre, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien; à la place, elle s'attacha aux pas d'Achille, qui avait pour mission de trouver Nyôrai au café et de l'informer des derniers événements.

S'il était surpris par sa présence, il n'en montra rien, et ils descendirent l'escalier du ring en silence. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l'espace confiné; derrière eux, la rousse pouvait entendre le brouhaha du reste des spectateurs. Le groupe de Hao était devant, alors Mathilda ne se pressait pas vraiment.

Puis elle se décida.

« Dis…  
\- Oui ? » Achille se redressa, comme tiré d'un songe. Il était pâle, découvrit Mathilda, trop pâle, presque évanescent.

Un goût de fer rouillé lui remplit la bouche. « Pour tout à l'heure… je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal, Ash. J'ai… j'aurais pas dû. C'était pas mon rôle. »

Il cilla, visiblement surpris. « Non, je… Je savais que c'était important pour Jeanne. Si j'avais pu être là plus tôt… je l'aurais fait. A cause de moi, Hao-sama… »

Il ne termina pas. Mathilda sourit nerveusement.

« Ca… ça va, toi ? »

Achille sauta au bas d'une volée de marches, puis se retourna vers elle, visiblement déstabilisé. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? »

Mathilda haussa les épaules. C'était… difficile de trouver comment évoquer le sujet. Elle vivait avec Achille depuis presque toujours, et elle connaissait sa sensibilité légendaire. Si elle le brusquait, il serait impossible de réaborder le sujet avant longtemps. Il fallait la jouer fine…

… Et Mathilda ne savait pas être fine. Rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche, elle savait qu'elle allait faire une gaffe.

« J'ai vu… comment tu regardais Hao-sama, et Jeanne, pendant le match," commença-t-elle, sans savoir comment continuer. « C'était… malaisant. » Elle s'immobilisa sur une marche. « Pas toi ! Eux. » Encore une pause. « ... Lui. »

Achille était devant, et avait atteint la porte; il attendit que Mathilda arrive à son côté. « Je voulais… je voulais aller me mettre entre eux. Mais Nyôrai… »

Mathilda acquiesça. « Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu. Elle a été plus rapide.  
\- Elle a été plus forte. »

La voix d'Achille était heurtée.

La rousse le rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule. « C'est plus facile, pour elle. Elle ne doit rien à Hao-sama. »

A voir les traits tirés du brun, il n'était pas convaincu. « Il fallait sacrément du courage pour venir se tenir devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Courage que je n'ai pas eu. »

Ils sortirent du ring, un peu éblouis, un peu fuligineux.

« C'est dur, » souffla la rousse. « Quand tu tiens à quelqu'un… lui tenir tête, le critiquer, c'est compliqué. »

Achille marchait devant, un peu vite, peut-être. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Ash…  
\- Tu ne peux pas avoir dit que je voulais critiquer Hao-sama. Ce serait de la trahison, » signala-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Mathilda se mordit la lèvre. Cela lui faisait l'impression d'une gifle, et elle ne put pas retenir la répartie qui lui brûlait les lèvres: « Je parlais de Jeanne. »

Cela fit d'autant plus mouche que c'était vrai. Achille marqua l'arrêt, la regarda. Quelque chose dans ses yeux trahissait une peur sauvage, la honte de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit.

« Mathilda…  
\- Ta pomme, Ash, je ne vais rien dire. J'apprécierais juste que tu essaies pas de me la faire, à moi. »

Il acquiesça, honteux. « Je… »

Elle soupira et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se remette à marcher. « Je vois comment tu le regardes. Hao-sama, je veux dire. Pour toi, ce n'est pas juste… juste notre maître, hein ? »

Il ne semblait pas prêt à répondre, mais il était devenu tout rose, et son furyoku s'agitait comme une tempête. Complètement transparent, qu'il était. Et si Mathilda le voyait, Hao devait bien le voir, non?

Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Soudain elle en était convaincue.

« Jeanne… je sais pas, mais ça me fait mal de la voir comme elle est. Absente, tourmentée. J'aime pas… quand Hao lui parle, depuis qu'elle est revenue. J'aime pas parce que je peux rien pour elle, et parce que je suis pas toujours d'accord, et… »

Achille pressa le pas pour la regarder; l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage. « Attends. Attends attends. Tu - tu savais que je parlais de Hao, tout à l'heure.  
\- Moi ? Non, » sourit Mathilda, mais c'était un sourire gêné. Elle voulait parler avec lui, elle voulait parler de ça avec lui, mais maintenant qu'il commençait à comprendre elle n'avait plus envie d'avoir cette conversation. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais eu trop envie d'avoir cette conversation, mais elle avait pensé le vouloir…

… Et en fait non.

Trop tard : Achille souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu es en train de dire - toi, Mathilda, la grande et féroce guerrière - toi et Jeanne…  
\- Moi et Jeanne rien du tout. Comme pour toi et Hao-sama, du coup. »

L'enthousiasme du brun était définitivement douché. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils. « T'es méchante, » annonça-t-il d'une voix plate.

Mathilda éclata de rire. « Tu m'as cherchée, aussi. Comme si je me pâmais pour Jeanne comme tu te pâmes pour Hao… Hé ! » Elle se frotta l'épaule à l'endroit où le brun l'avait - gentiment - frappée.

Achille ricana, puis redeving sérieux.

« Je sais pas trop ce que tu voulais faire… mais… merci, Mathie. »

La rousse se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je sais pas trop ce que je voulais faire non plus. Mais… si à un moment, tu as besoin… je sais pas, enfin tu sais que je suis pas loin.  
\- Et réciproquement, » sourit le brun.

Il y eut un court silence.

« Jeanne… elle ne va pas très bien, » souffla Mathilda. « Elle fait semblant d'être comme d'habitude, mais… elle…  
\- Oui, » acquiesça Achille. « Plus le match d'Hao-sama se rapproche, plus elle semble s'éteindre. Je… j'imagine que cela lui fait du mal de savoir qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Même si c'est des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas."

Mathilda fit la moue.

« Tu crois que c'est ça ? »

Achille la regarda, comme surpris. « J'en suis sûr. Elle… elle est bloquée, tu vois ? Hao ne veut rien entendre, et ces gens ne l'écouteraient pas. Elle est prise entre deux feux.  
\- D'accord, mais… ce n'est pas comme si elle les connaissait, si ? Ce n'est pas comme si toi ou…  
\- Si, c'est tout pareil. » Achille tapa dans un caillou alors qu'ils tournaient dans la rue du café. « Ces gens, c'est un peu comme… comme sa famille. Une sorte de famille.  
\- Mais… mais elle n'en connaît que Quat'Zyeux, non ? Genre, quand Rackist l'a amenée chez nous, il n'y avait que lui de...  
\- Mathilda, tu ne vois pas les choses comme elle, elle les voit. Ça m'a… pris du temps, aussi. Mais pour elle, qu'elle les connaisse ou pas, c'est tout pareil. »

Une pause.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Un soupir.

« Moi non plus. Mais c'est important pour elle. Mattie, je…  
\- Non, je vois ce que tu fais. Et si c'est important pour elle… »

Ils étaient arrivés devant le café. Achille hésita; Mathilda semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

« Mattie, je suis content qu'on ait discuté, mais…  
\- Mais tu dois y aller. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. A plus ! »

D'un geste, elle le poussa à l'intérieur du café. Surpris, il ne résista pas, et lui dit au revoir d'un geste réflexe. Par la fenêtre, la rousse le vit rejoindre une certaine petite brune, plongée dans une grande conversation avec un garçon du groupe du frère du maître. Tiens tiens, intéressant tout cela…

Ah, allez. Elle aurait le temps d'éclaircir tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment, elle allait rentrer au camp, prendre une bonne douche, et…

Et réfléchir. Oui, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.


End file.
